Destiny
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Four months after defeating Neferet, the Nerd Herd is destined to be together. They all went their separate ways, but with the new evil that is stirring, they must come together to defeat it. Will they ever learn that they must stay close to each other after it's over? Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit must come together to save the world... Again
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything and the goddess Desdemona is made up!**

**Zoey**

My name's Zoey Redbird. I'm Nyx's High Priestess in training, but people already say I'm their High Priestess. I can control all five elements, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. My friends and I defeated Neferet four months ago and we went our separate ways thinking it was over. We were wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Zoey!" A familiar voice called. I let go of Stark's hand and spun around.

"Damien!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I've missed you so much!"

"What about us?" Erin said. I let go of Damien and looked behind him. Erin and Shaunee were standing there. I ran over and hugged them, crying tears of joy. By the time Aphrodite showed we were all in tears of joy. I mean, who else wouldn't be happy to see all of their friends again?

"I'm back, bitches." Aphrodite smiled. I hugged her and instead of hesitating she hugged me back.

"So, why are we here?" I asked wiping my face.

"We thought you called us here." The Twins answered.

I shook my head and turned to Aphrodite and Darius. "Was it you guys?"

Aphrodite shook her head too. "I called you here." Another familiar voice said.

"Stevie Rae?" I turned around. Stevie Rae was standing with Kramisha, Johnny B, Elliot, Venus, Ant, and Shaylin. I smiled.

"Have any of you been to the House of Night recently?" She asked.

"No," everyone said at the same time.

"It bad, really bad." Kramisha said.

"But Neferet's gone." says Damien.

"Yes, but now there's a new teacher. I don't think she's really a Vampyre though." Shaylin explains.

"Speaking of, I had a vision. A bad one."

"OK Vision Girl, tell us." Stevie Rae turned to Aphrodite.

"It was nothing like I've seen before. She's definitely not a Vampyre. She's... she's... how do I put it? She's a goddess."

"Like Nyx?" Stark questions.

"No, this goddess is evil. Her name is Desdemona. And before you ask, no she is not the same person Othello was in love with. In my vision, she was standing on a hill of dead bodies. None of you were around to stop her. It wasn't like the ones about Kalona or Neferet. I have a really bad feeling about this one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything! Oh and I'm deciding to put these into actual paragraphs**

**Zoey**

I can't believe what Aphrodite is saying. It just can't be possible. What's going to happen to everyone? We have to stop Desdemona. "Earth to Zoey!" Aphrodite shouts.  
"Huh?" I ask brilliantly.  
She rolls her eyes. "Were you even listening? As I was saying, we obviously can't walk in there and kick her out."  
Stevie Rae nods. "Lenobia trusts her."  
I gasp and shake my head back and forth. No,no,no,no! Lenobia cannot trust her! "Zoey, it's OK. Maybe Stevie Rae's wrong. Maybe Lenobia is just pretending to trust her." Stark turns to Stevie Rae. "Right?" I saw the hope in his eyes.  
"Maybe." She shrugged.  
_Please, Nyx. Please, please, please let Lenobia be with us. _I pray silently to Nyx. "Well, I guess we go in now?" We were standing outside of the school already.

Stark grabbed my hand and we walked through the gates of the school. As we walked into the dining hall everyone was cheering and clapping for us. "Welcome back," Lenobia greeted us.  
"I'm glad to be back." I told her. "_We're _glad to be back." I smiled.  
"I'm your new Vamp Soc teacher, Desdemona." A woman who looked exactly like Neferet walked up to us.  
I heard Damien, the Twin's, Aphrodite, and Darius gasp. My smile was forced, but believable. "I'm Zoey Redbird, this is Stark, Damien Maslin, Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, Darius, Aphrodite LaFont, Stevie Rae Johnson, Kramisha, Johnny B., Venus, Shaylin, and Ant." I introduced everyone and they all said "Hi".  
"So you are the special fledgling everyone's been talking about." I really hate it when I meet someone and that's the first thing they say. I resisted the urge to say something about it. Thankfully Damien stepped in.  
"Yes, our Zoey is the special fledgling everyone's been talking about." _Our_ Zoey. I love it when they say that.  
"And you must be Stark, her Guardian." How did she know that? Not a lot of people knew that. I looked at Stark. Hum, since when did everyone know he was my Guardian?  
_Don't revel your Guardian to her_, Nyx's voice floated through my mind.  
I squeezed Stark's hand and answered Desdemona. "Actually he's my Warrior. Why would you think he's my Guardian?"  
"I just assumed that he was you Guardian." She tells me.  
I decided to change the subject. "May we please sit down and eat? We're starving." I asked.  
"Sure," Lenobia smiled.  
"See you tomorrow!" We waved good-bye.

Everyone grabbed a tray and got their food. We were all eating some kind of Chinese food.  
"What the hell was that about?" Aphrodite asked.  
"I don't know." I lowered my voice as we took a seat at our table. "Did anyone else notice she looked a lot like Neferet?"  
"Told yous it was bad." Kramisha said.  
"Her color isn't very pretty either." Shaylin commented.  
"What color?" I asked.  
"Same as Neferet. Dead fish eyes."  
"That's not good." Stevie Rae chimed in.  
Darius and Stark shake their heads.  
"Hey, why did you tell Desdemona that Stark was your Warrior?" Damien asked.  
There was no bad feeling about telling them. Besides we've been through so much together. "Nyx," I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Going to try to make these longer lol**

**Desdemona**

"You lied to me!" Desdemona shrieked.  
"I-I didn't lie! I swear it! Stark is her Guardian," a fourteen year old girl with long auburn hair and light green eyes cried.  
" Just because you are Neferet's daughter doesn't mean she told you the correct information." Desdemona sighed.  
"She told me everything that you would need to know. Stark would do anything if it meant protecting the one he loves," the girl tells her.  
_Why does everything have to be so difficult with her? _Desdemona thought to herself. "Neferet failed me and managed to get herself killed. Now I have her only child working for me. If you fail me you will not only be killed, but I will have all the demons in the world dance on your grave!" She threatened.  
The girl whimpered. "I-I will not f-fail you."  
"Of course not, Melantha. Now off you go." She shooed Melantha away.

"How dare you threaten my daughter you bitch!" A voice yelled from a glowing green sphere.  
"She works for me! I can threaten her all I want. I won't let her fail me like you did. Melantha will help me get rid of that fucking Zoey Redbird. You're lucky I kept your soul in my demon sphere, Neferet."  
"Yes, I know and I'm thankful for that. When may I talk to her?" Neferet asked actually sounding like a concerned mother. Ha, as if!  
"As soon as I kill that wretched fledgling and her Guardian." Desdemona smiled wickedly.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Neferet said.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Desdemona shouted.

Desdemona walked swiftly down the halls of the professor's building and into Neferet's old room. She removed a painting and pushed the wall in. The wall opened and Desdemona walked down the stairway.  
"Welcome back, my lady." A little girl, about five years old, said.  
"Hello, Rosemary." Desdemona took Rosemary's hand and walked towards a cage.  
"Is this where Zoey will be staying?" Rosemary asked.  
"Yes, and she will die slowly and painfully. We will make her watch Stark suffer without her." Desdemona laughed evilly and Rosemary joined in.

**Rosemary**

Rosemary hid the hurt in her eyes. She couldn't let Desdemona see that she had feelings. Rosemary was only five, but she had a dark secret. A very dark secret. Not only was Rosemary part human, but she was part demon too. Whenever she was around Desdemona, Rosemary had to act evil. She didn't like it and she wasn't going to let Stark or Zoey die.

"Zoey will never see it coming!" Desdemona smiled gleefully.  
"What about the rest of her circle?" Rosemary asked.  
"We'll send them away. Far away." Desdemona responded.  
While Desdemona talked about what she was going to do with Zoey and her circle, Rosemary was creating a plan.  
About an hour later, Desdemona finally stopped talking. "I have to go, but i will see you later."

**Aphrodite**

Darius and Aphrodite were following Zoey and Stark out of the dining hall. "So why do you think Nyx doesn't want Desdemona to know that Stark's your Guardian?" Aphrodite asked.  
"That bitch is crazy!" Stark said.  
Zoey laughs. "Maybe because she can use that against us."  
"Zoey's right. She would use that against you and probably hurt Zoey." Darius said.  
Aphrodite grimaced. She didn't want Zoey to get hurt again. It was hard enough almost losing her once. Zoey was like a sister to her. Zoey believed in her even though they weren't really friends at the time.  
"Aphrodite, are you OK?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She replied. "I'm just tired."  
"We all are. We should get to bed." They all looked concerned but she wasn't really lying. She was tired.

When they walked into the dorm, Aphrodite started to shake and scream in agony. It was so painful. She fell to the floor, but Darius caught her before she hit her head. Aphrodite could hear their voices but they sounded distant.  
"Aphrodite!" Zoey yelled.  
"Put her on the couch." Stark told Darius. Darius put her on the couch and held her hand.  
_'Nyx?' Aphrodite wondered aloud.  
You cannot prevent this, but you can help Rosemary save Zoey and Stark.  
_Zoey was locked up in a cage and a little girl was talking to her. Aphrodite couldn't hear what she was saying to Zoey, but the girl didn't look evil. The scene changed and Stark was sitting against a wall with his head in his hands.  
"I couldn't save her," Stark whispered over and over.  
_"Stark? You can still save her," _Aphrodite said shakily.  
"Aphrodite? But you- you, Darius, Stevie Rae, the Twins, and Damien..."  
_"You can see me?"_ She asked.  
"What the hell do you mean, I can see you? Of course I can!"  
_"But I'm in the middle of a vision."_  
"Oh, I see what you mean."  
_"What happened to everyone?"  
_"Desdemona. That's what happened. She sent you guys to another House of Night to get red fledglings. Zoey got captured, I was knocked out, we were tortured, Desdemona let loose millions of demons, all hell broke loose, and you guys are trying to save us."  
_"OK. Now that I know what's going on, I'll try harder. We can't lose either of you." _Aphrodite waved and the vision ended.

Aphrodite came into focus with a gasp. "It was horrible!"  
"What happened, my love?" Darius asked her.  
"Stark actually saw me and he explained what happened."  
"Whoa. Are you serious?" Stark asked.  
Aphrodite nods. "The nerd herd, Darius, and I go to get more red fledglings and Zoey gets captured, millions of demons are let loose, you guys are tortured, and a little five year old helps us save you guys."  
"That was interesting." Zoey said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

Who is this little girl Aphrodite keeps talking about? How does she help? Why don't Stark and I go with them to the red fledglings? Questions kept going through my head all night. Stark tried to make me forget about it, but how am I supposed to forget something that could me life or death? In the morning, I skipped Soc 101 and stayed in my room with Stark. I sat on the bed letting Stark massage my neck and shoulders. "When do you think it will all happen?" I whispered.  
"I won't let it." He hugged me from behind.  
"But it will no matter what anyone does. What if Desdemona wasn't fooled by the Warrior thing? She'll torturer us. This will be worse than the battle with Neferet."  
I cried quietly. Why us? Why couldn't it be over when Neferet died?  
"Hey, don't do that." Stark said quietly while wiping the tears from my face.  
"When will this end? I haven't even been through the Change and I'm still being targeted."  
"Maybe it will all be over when Desdemona's gone. She'll be defeated and we'll be safe."  
"Maybe."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Vamp Soc 101 wasn't too friendly either. Desdemona kept calling on me to answer everything. Most of the questions were about a High Priestess's Warrior or a queen's Guardian. I didn't know much so I guessed. "What the hell do you mean we're going to New York?" Aphrodite was arguing with Desdemona.  
"What's going on?" I asked, walking up to them.  
"She's sending the herd of nerds, Darius, and I to New York." Aphrodite said angrily. When Aphrodite turned to look at me, her eyes said something different. She was worried. Part 1 of her vision came true.  
"But they can't go. They're my circle. Why do Stark and I have to stay here?"  
"Because I said so! You have to stay here and that's final." Desdemona yelled.  
"But-"  
"No but's."  
I grabbed Aphrodite's arm and pulled her away. "We'll talk to Lenobia. Her and Stark will keep you safe." Aphrodite assured me.  
"Get everyone out of class. I'll meet you at the stables with Stark and Darius."  
Aphrodite nods and runs off. _Oh Nyx. What am I going to do? _

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite did what Zoey said and got the nerd herd out of class. "What's happening?" Erin asked.  
"Shut up. Just follow me."  
"No, tell us what's happening with Zoey." Shaunee argued with her.  
Aphrodite sighed. "No."  
"Just tell us." Damien said.  
"Yeah." Stevie Rae chimed in.  
These geeks were so annoying! She ignored them and they followed her anyway.  
"Zoey! The herd of nerds is here!" Aphrodite called.  
Zoey came running through the stable doors with Stark and her man, Darius. Goddess, he was so hot.  
"We've explained everything to Lenobia." Zoey said.  
"Good... Good."  
"What's going on?" Stevie Bumpkin Rae asked.  
"You guys are going with Aphrodite and Darius to New York." Zoey started but then lowered her voice. "Nothing will be the same when you get back. You'll have to find Stark and some little girl, then save me. It won't be as easy as it sounds because we are no going against Desdemona."  
"That's right. And while Stark and Zoey stay here, I'll do my best to watch out for them." Lenobia said as she joined our discussion.  
"Is that why Aphrodikey wouldn't tell us anything?" Erin asked.  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes and face palmed. Seriously?  
The Twins stuck out their tongues and crossed their arms.  
"Stop! You guys need to get ready. Lenobia will be taking you to the private jet soon." Zoey said angrily.  
The three of them muttered sorry and they headed to the girls' dorm. Darius and Aphrodite went to her room to get packed.

"Can they be any slower?" Aphrodite muttered as her and Darius waited for the nerd herd and group of red fledglings.  
"They're right there, love." Darius pointed to the nerd herd and the red fledglings.  
Aphrodite grabbed his hand. "I'm scared." She whispered.  
"Zoey will be fine. She has Lenobia and Stark looking after her." Her man whispered back.  
"It doesn't matter. I know what I saw and Desdemona will stop at nothing to torture and kill Zoey."  
"We'll be ready to fight. This time it won't be just us. We'll have more red fledglings."  
Aphrodite nods tightly. She really doesn't want to leave Zoey, but Desdemona is making them. That bitch needs to learn her lesson and we will teach it to her. Hopefully.  
_Do not give up hope, my daughter, _Nyx's voice floated through her mind. _I won't,_ she though to herself.  
"Finally, took you guys long enough. Now, let's get out of here." Aphrodite snapped back into reality.  
They drove in silence to the jet and climbed on board. This better not be a hoax. There better actually be some red fledglings to get.

**Zoey**

"We'll be fine," Stark told me as everyone left the stables.  
I looked at him. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Positive."  
"We're going to be hurt badly."  
"We'll get through this. That little girl is going to help Aphrodite, Darius, Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and me save you. "  
I nod. This isn't going to be simple. Not like defeating Neferet as very simple. I mean, seriously. Like getting my soul shattered, losing Heath, losing my mom, and losing Jack wasn't bad enough. Desdemona wants to kill me. Oh well. At least I have Stark... And Nyx.

**Sorry for it being to short... Thought that was a good way to end it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desdemona**

She stifled a smile. With those wretched students gone, she can finally take over. Now, what to do with Zoey Redbird? She'll have a harder time doing this than she thought. _Maybe when Zoey's walking somewhere by herself, I can send a demon to capture her and take her to the cage. That's where Rosemary and I can torture her. They'll never see it coming!_ Desdemona thought to herself.  
"My lady?" Melantha walked over to Desdemona cautiously.  
Desdemona sighed. "What do you want, Melantha?"  
"The other students have arrived at the New York House of Night."  
"Fantastic!" Desdemona cheered.  
Melantha just stood there awkwardly  
"Well? Call the damn High Priestess and tell her to keep them busy." Desdemona ordered. What was this girl waiting for?  
Still, Melantha stood there. Her green eyes staring at Desdemona.  
"Why the fuck are you just standing there? I order you to call the High Priestess of the New York House of Night and tell her to keep those students busy!" She shrieked.  
"No," Melantha said simply.  
"What do you mean, no?" Desdemona's eyes flared with anger.  
"I'm done working for you. So is my mother."  
Before Desdemona realized what Melantha was going to do, Melantha threw down the green sphere and it shattered into a million pieces.  
"No!" Desdemona screamed.  
She flung out her hand. Thousands of demons came flying out of her hand. They all went after Melantha, but did little damage. Just as Desdemona wanted. Desdemona half dragged, half carried Melantha to the cage where Zoey would be held.  
"Make sure she doesn't escape." She told Rosemary.  
"Yes, my lady." Rosemary responded.

**Melantha**

Melantha hated that Desdemona always bossed her around like her mother did. She was done. Throwing down her mother's sphere was the best thing she's ever done. Well, until she was attacked by thousands of demons. That doesn't matter anymore. Her wretched mother is finally dead. Soul and body this time. '_Now to help Zoey, Stark, and Rosemary,' _she thought inside her unconscious head.  
"Are you OK?" Someone whispered.  
"Hum?" Melantha said finally stirring.  
"Are you OK?" They whispered again.  
"Yep. Are you Rosemary?" She whispered back.  
"Yes, you're not with Desdemona are you?"  
"No, I hate her."  
"Good. Zoey will be here soon. Will you help us?"  
"Absolutely. Anything for Nyx."  
"Good."

**Zoey**

"So, what to do first. Obviously we can't attack her until she does something." I said as Stark walked me back to the dorms.  
I'm not allowed out of his sight until I get to Equestrian Studies, but he comes back after class. Not that I care. I love my Guardian.  
"True, but she'll probably just attack any day. We have to have our guards up."  
I nod.

By morning, well our morning, I figured that Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and the red fledglings were settled at the other House of Night. They should be coming home any day now. I crawled out of bed, grabbed my phone and dialed Aphrodite's number.  
"Hello?" Aphrodite asked sleepily.  
"Hi," I answered.  
"Oh, hey, Zoey."  
"Zoey?" I heard five other people in the background ask.  
"Yes, dumb asses." Aphrodite said.  
"Don't be so hateful." I heard Stevie Rae tell her.  
Stark laughed next to me. I turned to face him. "Morning"  
He leaned over and kissed me.  
"OK, ew gross." Aphrodite commented.  
I laughed.  
"Did Desdemona do anything yet?" She asked.  
"Not yet. You guys get any fledglings?"  
"We're seeing them today. We should be back in two days."  
"Great. I can't wait. I have to go. I'll call you guys after sixth hour."  
"Bye Zoey!" They all called.  
I smiled as I shut the phone and leaned my head against Stark's chest. "I don't want to go to Vamp Soc 101." I moaned.  
He ran his fingers through my hair and laughed. "They'll get suspicious if you don't."  
"Fine." I mumbled, got dressed and went to class.

"May I talk to you?" Desdemona stopped me before I could walk out of the classroom.  
My stomach clenched. I know I should have left, but like Stark said, she could get suspicious.  
"Uh, sure, but I have other classes to get to." I forced a smile.  
"That's OK, it won't take long." She walked over and shut the door.  
Shut the door? I really should have left when I had the chance.  
Desdemona flung out her hand and thousands of demons came flying out. They attacked me and I went woozy from all the blood and wounds. I could hear Stark trying to bring down the door.  
"Stark," I whispered before I finally went unconscious.

**Super sorry for the extremely short chapter but again i thought it was a good place to stop**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stark**

Stark was sitting in the girls' dorm waiting for Zoey's class to end when he suddenly felt fear and guilt. He ran to Desdemona's classroom. The door was shut. He banged on the door trying to bust it open, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Stark," he heard Zoey whisper.  
"Zoey!" Stark yelled.  
Lenobia came running down the hall and tried to help open the door. When the door finally opened, there was no one inside.  
"What happened?"  
"I-I don't know. Zoey suddenly felt scared and guilty, so I came running. I was too late. Again."  
"Stark, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. This was going to happen sooner or later."  
"I know, but she's hurt."  
"Call Aphrodite. Tell them to come home now. They need to help you save Zoey."  
He nodded. How could he let this happen? He'd been so stupid not to come to class with her today. He took the phone out of his pocket and dialed Aphrodite's number.  
"It happened."  
"She's gone?" He could hear the worry in her voice.  
"Kidnapped."  
Aphrodite started crying. "We're leaving now." Darius's voice came through strong and clear.  
"W-we just talked to her this morning!" Aphrodite sobbed.  
"I know. We'll leave now." Darius murmured.  
"I have to go find this little girl who's supposed to help."  
"Go. I'll call you when we arrive at the school." Darius said firmly.  
Stark shut the phone and jogged towards the stables.

**Aphrodite**

"We could have prevented this!" She sobbed.  
Stevie Rae, Damien, the Twins, and all the the red fledglings came running in. "What happened?" Stevie Rae asked staring at Aphrodite's face.  
"Desdemona kidnapped Zoey." Darius told them. He obviously knew that she was too shaken up to talk.  
The Twins mouths dropped open and they covered them quickly with their hands trying not to sob.  
"OK... OK... We knew this would happen.. I-I just didn't think about how it would affect me, but that's over." Aphrodite wiped her eyes and stood up. "New fledglings, you're coming back with us. We're leaving now, but tell us your names."  
There were four new red fledglings tagging along with them. A girl with long red hair and light skin stepped forward. "I'm Kayla."  
Then a boy with black hair and electric blues eyes stepped forward. "I'm Jake."  
"I'm Katrina." A girl with dark blue hair and golden eyes stepped forward.  
"And I'm Derek," said a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi, I'll do a quick intro of who we are. I'm Aphrodite, that's Darius, hands off of him, Stevie Rae, your High Priestess, Erin and Shaunee, AKA the Twins, Damien, Kramisha, Venus, Shaylin, Ant, Shannoncompton, Elliot, Johnny B., and Sofie." She finished in a rush. "Let's go!"  
They rushed out of the New York House of Night and drove to the jet. They arrived back in Tulsa in several hours. Lenobia was waiting to pick them up.  
"We need to go. Stark is trying to find that little girl." Lenobia said.  
_'I'm so glad Lenobia's with us,'_ Aphrodite thought to herself.  
"Her name Rosemary," Kramisha said.  
"How do you know that?" Aphrodite asked. "Please tell me that it's not one of your damn poems."  
Kramisha smiled and handed her a piece of paper. Aphrodite read it aloud.  
"'_Rose's are red,_  
_Mary  is five,_  
_Zoey's alive,_  
_Who's gonna die?_  
_Tortured and locked away, Sweet Priestess_  
_Time to come out and play_  
_Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Humanity_  
_defeat the Demon goddess with help of friends'_

Why did you underline Rose and Mary?"  
"Don't know. Probably the girl name."  
"Well, at least we know we can defeat Desdemona."

**Zoey**

When I finally regained consciousness, a girl with green eyes and auburn hair was staring at me. I gasped. Do they all look like Neferet here?  
"I'm Melantha. You're Zoey, am I right?" The girl stared at my mark.  
I purposely rubbed my forehead and nodded.  
"I'm Rosemary." A little girl popped up beside me. "I'm only five."  
"Hi... Where are we?" I asked, looking around.  
"Neferet's old room's basement." Rosemary answered.  
"Her room had a basement?"  
"That's where she hid me." Melantha cut in.  
"You're her daughter?" Well, duh. She looks just like her.  
"Yeah, but I hated her. And I hate Desdemona. That's why I was thrown in here. I told her no."  
"Wow. So, what about you?" I asked Rosemary.  
"I'm Desdemona's half daughter. I hate her so much! She wants me to be evil, but I don't want to."  
"We'll get out of here."  
They both nodded firmly. "But we can't just yet. She'll know I deceived her. After a day or two, I'll go to Stark. He'll be in pain, but he'll help me get you out... What are you going to when we're out?"  
"Defeat Desdemona, that's for sure." I smiled at them.  
"I mean't about us?" Rosemary asked me looking sad.  
I turned to Melantha. She looked sad too.  
'_Nyx, please let me say the right thing,'_ I prayed silently to Nyx.  
"I'll protect you. No one will hurt you."  
They smiled at me. "Even though I'm half demon?"  
"Even though."  
"And even though I'm Neferet's daughter?"  
"Even though. Both of you were given free will. Nobody else can choose your path, but you."

**Hope ya liked... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Stark**

Stark leaned against the front gate waiting. When he saw the bus quickly approaching, he opened the gate. As the bus got closer to the gates, about a dozen demons stood in their way.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Stark yelled.  
"No one gets in or out." One demon pushed Stark down.  
Stark's, well Zoey's, phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"It's Darius. How do we get in?"  
Stark covered the phone and took off so the demon things wouldn't hear.  
"The trapdoor at the East wall!" Stark whispered and shut the phone.  
As he was putting the phone into his pocket, he ran right into Desdemona. She smiled wickedly and made a _tisk, tisk.  
_"I think I'll have Rosemary torture Zoey right about now. What do you suggest, Stark? Fire, Water, Air, Earth, or... do I crush her spirit?"  
"You bitch!" He spat at her.|  
She raised her hand and smacked him across his face. He was about to say something, when she vanished. Literally vanished.  
"Oh, Zoey. What have I done?" He thought aloud and was knocked out by a demon.

**Zoey**

Melantha, Rosemary, and I had stopped talking when we heard Desdemona approaching. We knew it was her because she muttered something about Stark and torture. That can't be good.  
"You, girl!" She yelled at me.  
"Me?" I asked innocently.  
"You insufferable little bitch! Yes, you."  
I stifled a smile. "What do you want?"  
"Hmmmmmm... You tortured."  
I gulped. Hum, what's going to happen to a girl that can control all five elements? I don't exactly know.  
"Rosemary!" Desdemona snapped.  
Dang, she's mean.  
"Get the rope and fill up the tank." Rosemary looked at me sadly but did as she was told.  
Uh, oh. I'm going to be drowned? A girl that can control water is going to be drowned? Rosemary came back, covered my mouth, and tied my hands and legs with rope. Great. Maybe I should have called water to me. Oh, well too late now. Desdemona hung me over and tank and dropped me in. It was so hard to breath, but after about a minute she pulled me back out. This went on for about ten minutes.

**Stark**

"She's suffocating!" Stark took deep breaths and sat on the floor with his back against the wall.  
He put his head in his hands and kept taking deep breaths.  
"I couldn't save her." He whispered over and over.  
_"Stark? You can still save her," _Aphrodite said shakily.  
"Aphrodite? But you- you, Darius, Stevie Rae, the Twins, and Damien..."  
_"You can see me?"_ She asked.  
"What the hell do you mean, I can see you? Of course I can!"  
_"But I'm in the middle of a vision."_  
"Oh, I see what you mean."  
_"What happened to everyone?"  
_"Desdemona. That's what happened. She sent you guys to another House of Night to get red fledglings. Zoey got captured, I was knocked out, she's being tortured, Desdemona let loose millions of demons, all hell broke loose, and you guys are trying to save us."  
_"OK. Now that I know what's going on, I'll try harder. We can't lose either of you." _Aphrodite waved and the vision ended.  
"That was weird." Stark said as Aphrodite and Darius came running towards him. "I just saw you."  
"What the hell do you mean, Stark? I just got here." Aphrodite put her hands on her hips.  
"The vision you had. The one that said I could actually see you."  
"Oh."

**Zoey**

I was finally put back in the cage and I could'd stop gasping for air. When I finally stopped gasping, I called the elements to me.  
"Air, come to me. Go to Damien and tell him I'm OK. Spirit, come to me... Go to Stark. Tell him I'm OK and that I love him." I finished in a rush before I got extremely dizzy.  
Damien should inform everyone else that I'm OK.  
"Zoey, I'm so sorry!" Rosemary cried as soon as Desdemona left.  
"It's OK." I assured her.  
It wasn't her fault. It was Desdemona's fault. Rosemary is only five and she should not be put through this. I felt the warmth of a fire, the cool grass beneath me, the coolness of a river, and a summer breeze join me. Melantha, who was next to me, gasped as she felt the same thing I felt. The elements filled me up. I thanked them and they left. Before they left, the four elements spun around me as if giving me a hug.  
"That was awesome!" Melantha smiled.  
"Always is." I replied. "When do I get out of here? I don't think I could last another day."  
"In the morning." Rosemary informed me.  
"Good. I miss my friends and my chest hurts."  
Rosemary smiled and nodded.

**Stark**

'_I'm OK. I love you,'_ Zoey's voice whispered through the air and he was filled with spirit.  
Stark smiled and picked up his head.  
"What happened?" Aphrodite asked.  
"She's okay."  
"How do you know?" Darius asked this time.  
"Spirit."  
Aphrodite smiled this time. "She really is okay."  
Stark nods. "We're going to find her in the morning."

**I don't know what I think of this... Tell me your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in forever buuuuuuuut here ya go**

**Aphrodite**

"Come on!" Aphrodite whispered harshly. "We're going to find Zoey."  
Stevie Bumpkin Rae got up sleepily and got dressed.  
"What the fuck are you wearing? We're not going to rob a bank!"  
Stevie Rae was dressed in black with a black ski mask. Aphrodite face palmed and sat on Zoey's bed. Stevie Rae went back into the bathroom and got redressed. Well, not exactly. When she came out, she was wearing the exact thing as before... Without the ski mask.  
"Why the hell were you in there for so long?"  
"I don't know."  
There was a knock on the door and the Twins walked in. Guess what they were dressed in. Black spandex and ski masks.  
"We. Are. Not. Fucking. Robbing. A. Bank!"  
The Twins took off their masks and threw them on Stevie Rae's bed.  
"Let's go." Aphrodite walked down the steps and out the door.  
"Aphrodite?" A sweet little girl's voice asked.  
"Rosemary?" Aphrodite said, looking down.  
A little girl with long black hair and golden eyes looked up at her. She was adorable!  
"Yes," she said, grabbing Aphrodite's hand. "Come with me. We have to get Stark and I'll tell you where Zoey is."  
Rosemary leads Aphrodite towards the stables. Over the past two days, Stark has been grooming Persephone for Z.  
Stark was in Persephone's stall grooming her.  
"Stark?" Rosemary called lightly probably not wanting to spook the horses.  
"Who's-"  
"Come with me." Rosemary took Stark's hand and walked them both to the East wall. "Zoey's in the basement of Neferet's old room."  
"There's-"  
"Yes! Just remove the painting, push in the wall, and go down the steps. There should be a cage with her in it. She's pretty beat up, so be careful. Don't get caught!" Rosemary let go of their hands and disappeared.  
"Let's go get your girlfriend back."  
Stark nods and they run towards the professor's building.

**Desdemona  
**

She walked swiftly away from Neferet's room, not wanting to be seen over there. Why would it matter? She already let loose thousands of demons all over the world. Oh, well. Zoey's scheduled for another torturing at 2 p.m. It was 5 a.m now.  
"Desdemona! Get rid of all these demons!" Lenobia shouted.  
"So you've realized it was me?"  
"I've known. Besides, you're not even Vampyre!"  
Desdemona narrows her eyes. "Well what the hell did you think? Of course, I'm not a fucking Vampyre. I'm the goddess of demons. My name even says demon." She rolls her eyes.  
"Go to hell."  
"I've already been there!"

**Stark**

Aphrodite and Stark run into Neferet's old room. "There's the painting!" Aphrodite runs over and removes it from the wall.  
Stark pushes the wall in and they carefully, but quickly, run down the steps. "Zoey!" Stark starts toward the cage, but Aphrodite grabs his arm.  
"What-"  
Aphrodite puts a finger to her lips and points to the cage. There's a girl hovering over Zoey. A girl that looks too much like Neferet. Stark starts forward again, and Aphrodite follows. He points towards Zoey and shoos her over there. He plans on taking out the Neferet look-alike.  
"Zoey!" The girl shakes Z.  
Z stirs and starts to get up. "What-"  
She sees Aphrodite and smiles. "Rosemary succeeded."  
Stark goes to the girl and holds her against the cage while Aphrodite gets Zoey out.  
"Zoey!" the girl screams.  
"Stark, stop!" The elements swirl around him viciously and he lets go.  
Z grabs the girl's hand and pulls her out of the cage. "Let me explain... But not here."  
What was there to explain? That girl is probably just like Neferet. They run upstairs and to the girls' dorm.  
Stevie Rae, Damien, Erin, and Shaunee are waiting in Zoey's room.  
"Z!" Stevie Rae shouts and they all run to hug her.  
The four of them take turns hugging her. "I guess I'll explain who this is." Z steps to the side and the look-alike steps backwards. "This is Melantha. You're all probably thinking that she looks like Neferet. Well... It's her daughter."  
The nerd herd gasps and Z sits on her bed looking beat. "What do we do?" Darius asks, coming out of nowhere.  
He takes his place next to Aphrodite and Stark takes his next to Zoey. She rests her head on his shoulder and she yawns. Stark rubs her head and she answers Darius.  
"We take out Desdemona."  
"I think he means about Melantha." Aphrodite points out.  
"Oh." Z blinks a couple of times before she continues. "Well, uh, I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm beat and need some sleep. By the way, where are the new red fledglings?"  
"Downstairs with the others. Kramisha is telling them about her gift. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here." Stevie Rae takes a paper out of her pocket, smooths it out, and hands it to Zoey.  
Stark didn't read it yet. He didn't even know about it. Zoey gasps and reads it out loud.  
"'_Rose's are red,_  
_Mary is five,_  
_Zoey's alive,_  
_Who's gonna die?_  
_Tortured and locked away, Sweet Priestess_  
_Time to come out and play_  
_Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Night and Humanity_  
_defeat the Demon goddess with help of friends'"_

Wow. Stark didn't expect that. "I think we figured out who everyone is." Erin says.  
"Well, no shit. We all know Damien is Air, Shaunee is Fire, you're Water, Bumpkin is Earth, and I'm Humanity. Obviously Z is Night." Aphrodite rolls her eyes.  
Erin looked hurt, but no one noticed. "Everyone out. Z needs sleep if we're getting rid of Desdemona tomorrow."

**What do ya think? I've done a lot of reading in the days that I didn't type and I mixed in different ways of doing things... Kindaish lol probably not a word but whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoey**

I was still so tired when I woke up. Being tortured is tiring. Stark was already up and coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, sleepy head." He bent down and kissed me.  
I probably have morning breath, so I break away. Obviously he didn't care because he pulled me back.  
"Bite me." He whispers after breaking away, but keeping his forehead on mine.  
"You need your strength." I get up and walk towards the bathroom.  
He grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms. "You need your strength too."  
I'm too tired to argue anymore, I nick his neck and drink the scarlet blood coming out. I start to feel stronger by the second, so I slide my tongue over the cut and it heals. Stark hugs me tightly.  
"Thank you." I close my eyes and breath in his familiar scent. I've missed him so much.  
"Anything for you, my queen." He lifts my chin and kisses me softly.  
There's a faint knock on the door and Aphrodite steps in. "You ready?"  
"Let me just get dressed." I run into the bathroom and change into a tank top and shorts.  
My scar shows, but I don't care anymore. We're going to get rid of Desdemona and that's all that matters. I smile at my reflection before walking back to Aphrodite and Stark. Stark runs his finger along the scar that stretches from my right shoulder to my left gently. I look up at him. "Well you look better." Aphrodite says, breaking the silence.  
"I feel much better. And stronger." I smile at my Guardian.  
He grabs my hand and we walk downstairs. Darius, Damien, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, Kramisha, Sofie, Venus, Ant, Johnny B., Shannoncompton, Elliot, Shaylin, and four new fledglings are waiting. Stark went into the kitchen to get me my Count Chocula.  
"Mmmmmmm." I took the bowl greedily and pointed at the newbies.  
A girl with long red hair and gray eyes stepped forward. "I'm Kayla."  
Then a boy with black hair and electric blues eyes stepped forward. "I'm Jake."  
"I'm Katrina." A girl with dark blue hair and golden eyes stepped forward.  
"And I'm Derek," said a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
I nod and continue eating. "I'm Stark and this is Zoey Redbird." Stark introduces us.  
I wave, they all smile and say hi. When I'm finished, Stark takes my bowl and goes back into the kitchen. He comes back out with brown pop. Diet, of course. My smile gets bigger as he hands it to me. The new fledglings look at me weird. "What? Can't a girl have her brown pop?" I frown.  
The four of them mutter sorry and look away. Aphrodite rolls her eyes. "So, what's the plan?"  
They all look at me. Oh, that's right. I'm technically their High Priestess. "We obviously have to take out Desdemona, but how bad are the demons outside?"  
"Bad. They's bad." Kramisha makes a face like she ate something sour.  
"Hmmm... How are we going to do this? I think we go after Desdemona first." Everyone but the new fledglings agree.  
"Why don't y'all agree with Z?" Stevie Rae frowns at them.  
"We don't know the problem." Kayla speaks up.  
The Twins face palm and walk away. "What's their problem?" Derek asks.  
Damien laughs and walks away with them. Didn't see that one coming. Stevie Rae breaks into a series of hysterical giggles. Shaylin, Shannoncompton, and Sofie join in. I could feel the laughter starting in my throat and I can't hold it in anymore. It feels so good to laugh. I can't stand straight anymore so I lean against Stark. The rest of them look at us funny. Stevie Rae walks over to me still having a laughing fit. None of us seem to be stopping anytime soon.  
"Z, we should really be going." Aphrodite says.  
Venus looks pissed, but Johnny B. is getting a kick out of us. Elliot and Ant walk away in the same direction Damien and the Twins went. Stevie Rae and I slump to the floor with our shoulders pressed together. We can't seem to stop, but Shaylin, Shannoncompton, and Sofie seem to be able to. Now the rest of them stare at us. I'm laughing so hard my stomach starts to hurt. I let out one more series of hysterical laughter with Stevie Rae. Then I cough to cover another laugh.  
"You guys are nuts." Venus tells us and stomps away.  
"She's not kidding. Did you guys like plan that?" Shaylin asks.  
"I just got back last night. How could I have planned that?" I smile trying to defuse the tension I might have caused.  
"Can we fight now?" Darius asks.  
"Yes," I sigh, stand up, and give Stevie Rae my hand.  
She grabs it and I pull her up. We walk to the courtyard. Waiting in the middle is Desdemona on a pile of dead bodies. Just like in Aphrodite's vision, but we're here to stop her this time.  
"How did you escape?!" Desdemona eyes flare with anger.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to save the thing that happens next to be in the next chapter lol You guys should totally predict what happens next ;D I forgot what I was going to type before but whatever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo mad right now... Wrote a really awesome chapter for this but it was erased! now you guys get some thing totally different because I can't remember what I wrot before.. It took me an hour and a half to write the other one. So upset/mad**

**Zoey**

Desdemona flings out her palm. The demons! I fall to the floor and my group follows my lead. They drop to the floor before any demons come hurling out of her palm. A hundred or so demons come flying out, I should add. Stevie Rae and I let put a small scream. Stark gets to his feet, quickly followed by Darius. They get rid of the rest of the demons hanging around up. The rest of us get up slowly. I call the elements to me, but they're being shared by my nerd herd.  
"What do we do?" I ask.  
"Throw everything we've got at her?" Damien suggests.  
"Nothing can go wrong!" I force a laugh.  
Venus gives me a look, but I stay focused on Desdemona. Desdemona jumps down from her pile of dead bodies and strides toward me. Stark gets in her way and she pushes him to her left. He falls and she holds out her hand to me.  
"I can give you your greatest desires, Zoey. I can bring back your Consort if you join me."  
_She can not bring him back. He's gone for good now, _Nyx's words float across my mind.  
I fight the tears that are threatening to spill. "No," I say firmly.  
"Yes, I can. I can bring back your lost love."  
"No," I repeat. "He's been through too much by knowing me. I can't put him through anything like that again. Besides, you can't bring him back. He's gone for good. He'll never have to go through the pain of knowing me again. Dying twice is enough."  
A ghostly form of Heath appears in front of me. "Hey, Zo." He smiles.  
I can't help smiling back. He's not real. He's dead. I know that, but it's so nice to see him again. I thrash my arm through his form and it disappears.  
"Now!" I shout.  
My circle and I throw everything we've got into killing her. Aphrodite stabs her at the same time that Stark plunges his Claymore into her back, right where her heart is. She shrieks so loud I have to cover my ears. Desdemona disappears. Hopefully forever. Everyone else cheers, but I fall to my knees. I could faintly hear their voices. Stark runs and grabs me before my face hits the ground. What's going on? Why is this happening to me? Images appear before my eyes. How am I getting visions? Aphrodite's the one that gets visions! The images are of the last battle I won. Reminding me what happened. Neferet's body lying still. Darkness leaving Earth once again. Kalona and Thanatos going back to the High Council. Heath dying again because Neferet found out. Now Nyx is there. _This isn't over. Desdemona may be gone, but you still have demons to get rid of. Good luck, Zoeybird, _Nyx disappears and I can see Stark again. I'm lying with my head on Stark's lap while everyone is standing over me. I rub my temples. Goddess, I have such a headache. Now I know how Aphrodite feels. Well, somewhat.  
"Zoey?" Stark asks.  
Everyone looks worried.  
I blink a couple of times before I answer. "It's not over."  
"What the fuck do you mean it's not over? Desdemona's gone!" Aphrodite looks angry.  
"She may be gone, but the demons are all over. We have to get rid of them too." I try to sit up, but Stark holds me down.  
"Obviously _she _would forget that." Venus snickers.  
"Fuck you, bitch." Aphrodite replies.  
"Seriously?" Stevie Rae tries to break up the fight that's going to start in about two seconds.  
Darius walks over and helps her calm them down. Venus needs to get a personality check.  
"We have better things to worry about, my love." Darius tells her.  
She nods tightly and walks back to me. "Are you OK? What happened?"  
"At first I thought it was a vision, but then images of the battle where we defeated Neferet started to pop up. Then Nyx showed up and told me it wasn't over. Now, let me up."  
Aphrodite helps me up, while Stark holding my waist in case I fall over or something.  
"Are you OK?" A sweet little voice asks?  
I turn and see Rosemary looking a little worried. "I'm OK." I smile reassuringly at her.  
"Zoey look out!" Rosemary screams.  
I turn quickly to see Melantha with a floating purple orb standing there. "Just because I hated my mom doesn't mean I wanted her dead."  
"We didn't know!" I call the elements to me again just in case.  
Melantha hurls the orb at me, but Stark jumps in the way. I fling my hands out and make the elements protect Stark, before it hits him.  
"Stark!" I scream.  
No, no, no, no! Not again! This cannot be happening. I'm so tired of this. Aphrodite and I step forward and kill Melantha with the power of Nyx. How, I do not know. Looking back, Aphrodite and I couldn't figure out how we did it. All I know is that we joined hands and flung them out. A tunnel of blue came out and killed Melantha. See? No one knows. I don't care about her body, so I rush over to Stark. He's fried to a crisp just like the first time I did that.  
"What did I say about never doing that again?" I ask when he wakes.  
He gives me that cocky half grin that I love so much.  
"Just doing my job." He replies coolly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heads up: I've decided to make this a little more interesting and add another series to the mix... Tell me what ya think...**

**Zoey**

I stifle a sigh. Gotta love him. I smile and help him up. He gives me a quick kiss and acts like nothing happened. What a guy.  
"So, what do we do about Rosemary?" Damien asks.  
"I don't know. Maybe she can stay here." I answer.  
"She can stay with me." Lenobia walks toward us from the East wall.  
The East wall? I'll have to ask her about that later. Now's not the time.  
"Will she be allowed?" Erin asks.  
"Of course." Lenobia smiles at Rosemary.  
"Really?" Rosemary's eyes widen in excitement.  
Lenobia smiles and Rosemary grabs her hand.  
"Thank you so much, Rosemary. I couldn't have survived in the cage without your help. You gave me hope." I walk over and give Rosemary a little hug.  
"It's no problem. I like working on Nyx's side." She smiles at me and Lenobia walks Rosemary back to the stables.  
Rosemary is adorable. Now to face the truth. We have to slay all of the demons that have scattered around the US.  
"Where do we start?" Shaunee asks.  
"How about New York?" Stevie Rae suggests.  
New York? Why did Stevie Rae suggest New York? I eye Stevie Rae suspiciously. She grins nervously and mouths _later_. Later? This can't be good.

Stark never left my side for the rest of the day. It was like I was going to be jumped if I was alone. Whatever, it makes up for the few days I was in the cage. Stevie Rae will just have to talk to me even though Stark is here. Before when Aphrodite needed to talk to me, Stark wouldn't leave my side. He doesn't trust anyone right now, not even Darius.  
"Stevie Rae!" I whispered.  
"Z? I thought-" Stevie Rae started.  
"Shhhhhhh!" I grab her and pull her into the closet before Stark can come back.  
He'd gone to get me some brown pop, which means he'll be back any minute. I have to hurry.  
"What did you need to tell me?"  
"I noticed some weird things while we were in New York."  
"What kind of weird things?"  
"There was mist on the top of the Empire State building. It was weird because it was only at the very top and only around the Empire State."  
"What are we supposed to do about it?"  
"We should check it out. I have a feeling about it."  
I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. "That'll be our first stop."  
Now that I think about it, I have a good feeling about this too.  
"I have to call Rephaim and tell him what we're doing."  
I nod, but then I'm being pulled out of the closet by Stark. Anyway, Rephaim stayed at the Depot so he could do work for Kalona. Rephaim had promised Stevie Rae that it was nothing bad, but to tell him if she had to go out of Oklahoma.  
"Stevie Rae, out of the closet." Stark sits me on the bed. "What were you guys doing?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Stevie Rae ran out of the room.  
Stark turned to me. I grinned, but he frowned. "What? I had to talk to Stevie Rae about New York."  
"In the closet?" He studies me closely.  
"Yep, in the closet." This time I frown. "She had to tell me something all day and you wouldn't leave my side. I'm sorry."  
He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I haven't trust anyone today, not even Darius... I-I just can't stand losing you. It's happened twice and I wasn't with you either times."  
"That wasn't your fault." I got up and hugged him. "I love you, Stark."  
Stark kisses the top of my head. "I love you too, Z."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, then he bent down and kissed me. He tasted like brown pop. Probably my brown pop. I pull away, but keep my face close to his. "Did you bring me brown pop?" I ask.  
He holds up an opened can of brown pop. "Hey!" I complain. "You drank some."  
I still take the can and give him a quick kiss. Before I could take a sip of the pop, Stark takes my head in his hands and kisses me. I set the can down and wrap my arms around his waist. When I pull away, we're both breathless.  
"Hey, Z, can we talk now?" Aphrodite walks in. "Oh, never mind. It can wait."  
"No, you guys can talk. I was just leaving." Stark kisses me one last time and leaves.  
"What was that about?" She eyed me suspiciously.  
"Can't a couple kiss without being interrupted?"  
"No, so about New York... Stevie Rae wasn't the only one who noticed something weird going on. When the Twins and I went shopping, I noticed some teens in orange shirts going into the Empire State building."  
"So?"  
"So, why would several teens be going into the Empire State if they weren't on a field trip?"  
Aphrodite's right. Why would several teens be going into the Empire State?  
"We should check it out." She tells me.  
"Yeah, we should, but not all of us. Just you, me, Stark, and Darius. Stevie Rae wants to check it out too, but we can't have everyone go."  
"Exactly."


	12. Chapter 12

**Zoey**

Stark, Darius, Aphrodite, and I were standing outside of the Empire State building. Even from down here you could see the mist surrounding the top. Odd.  
"I guess we should go in." We head through the doors and go to the person behind the desk.  
_600th floor,_ floated into my mind. I automatically registered it as Nyx.  
"600th floor, please." I told the man.  
"Right in there." He pointed to the elevator that just opened.  
The four of us stepped into the elevator and pressed the 600th floor button that appeared. The elevator shot up so slowly that I sat down at Stark's feet. Aphrodite did the same, but at Darius's feet. I rested my head on Stark's legs until the door opened. Cautiously, Aphrodite and I stood up.  
"What is this place?" Aphrodite asks.  
"Mt. Olympus. We're going to see the gods." I said it like I was in some kind of a trance.  
Stark felt my head. "Are you feeling OK? You're not feeling sick are you?"  
"No, nothing like that!" I shake my head. "Anyway, we better start climbing."  
I looked up to the top of Mt. Olympus. There was a trail heading from bottom to top. I started forward. It took a few seconds before everyone else followed.

By the time we reached the top, we were out of breath.  
"You guys OK?" I laughed at them.  
"Don't laugh." Stark pouted.  
I laughed even harder. It was cute when Stark pouted. We walked right into Olympus. In the middle of a giant room there were 12 chairs with 12 different people in them. The gods and goddesses. For some reason, I knew all of their names.  
"What are you doing here?" Zeus bellowed.  
"We need your help." I answered firmly.  
"How did you even get here? Only demigod's can get through there." Hera questioned me.  
"We," I motioned to the four of us," are the children of Nyx."  
"Nyx?" Zeus seemed confused.  
_That's right, _I remembered. _We covered our marks._ I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead. All twelve Olympians gasped.  
"It is true. You are a child of Nyx." Athena said astonished.  
Questions started flying around the room. _Is it her? The one with the powers for all five elements?_ I heard Demeter ask.  
_Is she as strong as they say she is? _Ares asked Hephaestus.  
Hephaestus shrugged. "I'm right here you know." I shouted.  
They stopped abruptly. "Are you the one everyone talks about? Are you the girl with the unusual tattoos? Nyx's eyes and ears?" Dionysus bombarded me with questions.  
"Yes, I'm Nyx's eyes and ears." I wore a tank top for a reason.  
I slide off the hoodie, handed it to Stark, and lifted my hair. Several gods gasped. "It is you. We are pleased to meet you, but we cannot help you."  
"Please, just here me out." I pleaded.  
"What is your name, girl?" Poseidon asked.  
"I'm Zoey Redbird, this is Stark, Darius, and Aphrodite."  
The goddess of Love smirked. "I like your name, young one."  
"I thought you might." Aphrodite grinned.  
"Aw how cute!" The Love goddess cooed, staring at mine and Stark's hands that were joined.  
Stark handed me back my hoodie and helped me put it back on. Then we joined hands again.  
"This is what I love to see!" The Love goddess smiled warmly at us.  
I blushed and looked down at my shoes, suddenly taking an interest in how dark they were.  
Zeus cleared his throat. "Why are you here?"  
"Demons. They were released into the world by the demon goddess, Desdemona." Stark beat me to the explanation.  
"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Hades asked.  
"Help us? The whole world is in danger." I told them.  
"All of the mortals will be gone and you'll have no one to worship you." Darius added.  
"This is your problem, not ours." The Majority of the Olympians stood and left.  
Only Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and Ares stayed.  
"I do love a good fight." Ares smile darkly.  
"We know who can help you." Hades, Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite said together.  
"My favorite couple!" Aphrodite clapped.  
"Go to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be allowed in the border because of Nyx's magick. Find Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo. They will help you." Athena said.  
"Good luck." Poseidon smiled.  
The five Olympians got up and walked out.  
We were literally running back to the Hummer. Not everyone had come so we were able to take the Hummer. Only my circle, Aphrodite, Darius, Stark and I came.  
"Camp Half-Blood." I said as Darius started the car and drove off.  
I was sitting on Stark's lap because the Hummer was crowded, but I don't mind. I like being close to Stark.

"Half-Blood Hill." I said like I was in a trance again.  
"Z? Why do you keep doing that every time you say something to do with demigods or the Olympians." Aphrodite looks at me weirdly.  
"What do you mean she keeps doing that?" Damien asks.  
"When we were outside of Olympus she said something about the Olympians in a trance." Darius explained.  
"Watch." Stark said. " Names the Olympians."  
"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hestia, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes. Hades was there, but he's not considered an Olympian because he lives in the Underworld." I said once again in some kind of trance.  
This time it took a lot of energy out of me and I would've fell on my butt if Stark hadn't caught me.  
"Are you sure you're OK?" Stark looked worried.  
"I don't know anymore." I answered honestly.  
"Bring her into the Big House." A guy around our age with black hair and green eyes was running down the hill towards us.  
A girl with blond hair and gray eyes was trailing right behind him. Everyone's voices became distant and for the the sixth time in my life I fell unconscious.

**I honestly don't remember how many times she fell unconscious... Tell me what ya think... Thank you to Nyx'sReincarnation for all of your great reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zoey**

My head was throbbing when I became conscious again. I was in a bed. How did I get here? Where am I?  
"Z?" Stark whispers.  
"Where- _Camp Half-Blood. The Big House, to be exact._" I said in a trance.  
I grabbed my head when it was over and peered under my hands at Stark.  
"It hurts." I pout.  
"I know." He removes my hands and kisses my moon shaped tattoo that meant I belonged to Nyx.  
"I am Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." The boy with black hair and green eyes stepped into view.  
"Yeah, your parents mentioned you."  
"Our parents?" Annabeth questioned.  
"Yeah, we went to Mt. Olympus. _Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and Ares said to get you._" I said the last sentence in a trance.  
When I broke out of it, I groaned.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Percy asked.  
Annabeth hit him. "Be polite, Seaweed Brain!"  
He nods. "We should take her to Chiron."  
"_Chiron is the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He is a centaur and is the son of Kronos."  
_Percy and Annabeth flinch. "OK she really needs to see Chiron. Stark, pick her up and follow us."  
The three of them were walking for a while before we saw Chiron.  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
"We don't know." Annabeth admitted.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?"  
"Watch." She turns to me. "Who is Thalia Grace?"  
"She wouldn't possibly know-"  
"_Thalia Grace is the Greek demigod daughter of Zeus and the sister of Jason Grace. She was transformed into a pine tree on Half-Blood Hill, which still stands as the official border for Camp Half-Blood to this day. Later she was revived with the Golden Fleece. She is currently the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis_."  
An enormous amount of energy was taken from me. "P-please stop." I managed to get out.  
"You're starting to sound like Damien." Stark chuckled.  
I closed my eyes and rested my head on Stark's chest.  
"How?" I heard Chiron ask.  
"See? What do we do about it?" I could feel several pairs of eyes on me.  
"Z?" Stevie Rae gasps. "What happened? We only came here to get help!"  
"Please, don't make Zoey answer that with the trance. She doesn't have enough energy." Stark pleaded.  
"Holy shit, Z!" Aphrodite decided to join us.  
"Don't worry, Stark. We won't let her."  
"_Polyphemus __is a blind Cyclops, an a son of Poseidon and sea nymph Thoosa, who inhabits an island in the Sea of Monsters. He stole the Golden Fleece in order to make it easier for him to eat, meaning that the Golden Fleece has a natural-smelling scent of the nature god Pan. Satyrs would try to find Pan and since the Labyrinth blocked off any scent of Pan, the only thing giving off his scent would be the Golden Fleece. So satyrs searching for Pan would travel to Polyphemus' island, but instead they would be trapped there and be eaten by him." _I groan again and take a deep breath. "Why. Is. This. Happening?"  
"Something or someone is doing this to you, Z. We're going to stop it and then save the world."  
I don't have enough energy to open my eyes so I nod slightly.  
"Save the world? Explain while we walk." Chiron told Stark.  
I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care. Camp Half-Blood felt safe, especially in Stark's arms. While Stark explained what was going on, I decided to see what was going on in my own head. Images of Greek mythology swarmed my thoughts. What is going on? I heard a musical laugh. It sounded like the chiming of bells. _I gave you the option of having your greatest desires, but you refused. Now you get a curse.  
_D-Desdemona? Why is she in my head? "Get out of my head!" I screamed.  
"Zoey!" Stark shouted as I flailed around trying to force Desdemona out. "Zoey, who's in your head?"  
When I finally forced my eyes open, my vision was blurry. I was crying. "Desdemona!" I sobbed. "She put a curse on me and now she's in my head!"  
"How can that be possible? We saw her go." Aphrodite says, grabbing my hand.  
"_When I slashed my hand through Heath, thousands of little tendrils of silver poison latched onto my hand. My skin soaked them up into my blood stream and they swam to my head. They each had parts of Desdemona's soul." _  
That's it. I'm done talking, but I know that it's not going to end until they stop talking to me and stop asking questions.  
"Now we know what's going on in that special head of yours." Percy snickered.  
Everyone looked at him. Stark looked like he wanted to kill Percy, which he probably could, but Annabeth beat him to it. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm, flipped him over, and dragged him away. Well, then. I couldn't hold back my laugh any longer. Everyone looked at me and started laughing. I think I could get along with these demigods. Annabeth seems really cool... And scary. At least that's how she keeps Percy inline. I made Stark put me down because everyone was looking at me with pity.  
"Stop fucking staring at me!" I shouted and covered my mouth.  
Aphrodite started laughing. "Did you just say an actual cuss? We better listen to her. She's serious if she cussed."  
They all muttered sorry and looked away. Stark wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Goddess, I love him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoey**

"Do you know why Desdemona would do that to you?" A kid with black hair and dark eyes asked, looking amused.  
I stifle a sigh. Even this kid thought it was amusing that I don't cuss.  
"She obviously hates Zoey. She tortured her and her boyfriend!" Aphrodite threw her hands into the air.  
"Why would she do that?" Chiron asked, looking concerned.  
This time I didn't hold back. I sighed and got ready for my energy to be taken from me. "_I'm the reincarnation my A-Ya. A-Ya and Desdemona had a huge fight in the Underworld after A-Ya turned back into the earth. Desdemona loved Kalona and wanted him to be free to do as he pleases, but A-Ya trapped him._" Obviously Stark was ready too because as soon as I ended I almost fell right on my face, but he held me upright.  
"A-Ya? Kalona?" Annabeth had a question mark look on her face.  
I explained everything that happened with Kalona with the help of Stark, Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae. Can we trust them enough to be saying these things? Everyone looked at ease while we explained. Maybe it's OK for us to trust them.  
"By the way, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Percy said, limping out from behind a tree.  
Annabeth must have twisted his ankle or something.  
"Sorry, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth frowned.  
"No harm done, Wise Girl." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.  
Aphrodite was right, they are cute together. I wonder how Stark and I looked together. _Our_ Aphrodite pulled me off to the side. I stumbled forward, Annabeth, Stark, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Percy caught me.  
"Thanks." I brushed off invisible dirt that somehow magically appeared on my shorts.  
"Should we get Damien and the Twins? We could cast a circle and give you your strength." Stevie Rae suggested.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Just... tired." Aphrodite grabbed my arm to steady me and we walked for a while before she said something.  
"I had a vision." She said into the silence.  
"What was it about?" I asked cautiously.  
"You... After we kill all of the demons, you and Desdemona fought mentally. Y-you died. Or, well, you fell to the floor in pain. I couldn't see what happened after that."  
In pain? Where was everyone? Couldn't pain be prevented?  
"Where was I?"  
"Mt. Olympus to be exact. In front of the Olympians, the half-bloods, and us. They wanted your body in Olympus in case something happened, then they could bring you back."  
That doesn't sound to good. _Nyx? Why is this happening to me?  
You will be happy soon, my daughter. Take the offer that is given to you and your friends. You will see me soon.  
_I'll be happy soon? I hope. We need to be together and explain why we need the half-bloods.  
"Get Darius, Damien and the Twins. I'll go back to Stark and wait for you guys. When you're with us, we'll explain what is happening."  
She didn't move or remove my arm from her grasp. "You'll get hurt."  
"I'll be careful." I smiled at her.  
She nervously released my arm and walked away slowly. Checking back every few seconds.  
"Go get them! I'm going back to Stark anyway. I'll be fine."  
Aphrodite walked away quickly.  
_You should have listened to your friend, Zoey. You're no match for me. _It was like Desdemona was whispering in my ear.  
I whimpered slightly. No ones around. I can't possibly do this now. Desdemona didn't care though. I felt a sharp pain in my right temple. My hand automatically went to rub it. There was something warm and sticky going down my arm. I turned my head. My arm was covered in blood. _My blood._ I looked around frantically for a camper. No one. I did the only thing reasonable. I screamed my head off. That worked pretty well, actually. Everyone came running, answering my scream of hysteria. Tears and blood mixed together. Somehow I managed to end up on the grass.  
"Zoey, what's wrong?" Stark checked me over looking for injuries.  
I held up my arm. There was blood everywhere. How could I lose so much blood and still be conscious? Nico snickered. Stark glared at him and he shut up.  
"There's blood everywhere." I said under my breath, so only he could hear.  
"No, there's not. Are you feeling OK?" Stark looked extremely worried.  
"She's messing with my head. I felt a sharp pain in my right temple and then there was blood everywhere, so I started screaming."  
"Where's Aphrodite?"  
"I told her to go get Darius, Damien, and the Twins."  
As soon as I said it, they came running up. "What happened?" Erin asked.  
"We heard screaming." Shaunee looked around, ready to attack.  
"We were training with the Hunters of Artemis. They came looking for Percy and Annabeth, but found us instead. We got a lot of training in." Damien added.  
A girl with black hair and electric blues eyes came running up to us. "What's going on?"  
A bow appeared out of nowhere and she looked around.  
"Thalia, meet Zoey Redbird. Zoey, meet Thalia Grace." Percy introduced us.  
"Seaweed Brain! Oh gods." Annabeth covered her eyes but peered over her fingers.  
I realized what was going on. "_Thalia Grace is the Greek demigod daughter of Zeus and the sister of Jason Grace. She was transformed into a pine tree on Half-Blood Hill, which still stands as the official border for Camp Half-Blood to this day. Later she was revived with the Golden Fleece. She is currently the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis_."  
Thalia looked shocked. "Can you please _stop _doing that?" I asked.  
"Possessed by a demon goddess." Annabeth explained.  
"Never heard that one before. What's with the- oh! You're Nyx's children, right? I've met her on one of my missions for Artemis. She said I should be expecting to see her eyes and ears. I had no idea what she meant by that. Honestly."  
"Yeah, well, I was told something by Nyx that, uh, confused me. Then I was attacked by Desdemona. How fun!" Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. "That's right I'm crazy."  
Stark laughed and everyone looked at him. They were probably wondering why he laughed. He sat down next to me and we explained about the demons around the US.

**Whoa... Longest chapter I've ever written... :D Hope y'all liked**


	15. Chapter 15

**I just found out that my cat, Nala, was put down this morning... In too much shock to cry**...** Anyway heres *le story... Yeah I noticed that my cat and Zoey's cat had the same name when I read the series... Lol**

**Zoey**

"We thought we'd start in New York and make our way to California." I stated.  
"There will be so much more than demons." Thalia commented.  
"Monsters." Nico said, mortified.  
"Yep. Lots of them too." Percy and Annabeth said together, making them grin.  
"And that's exciting?" Stark asks.  
The four of them look at each other and laugh. "That's all the excitement demigods get. We never get to live a normal life. Try fighting in the second Titan war and then having to fight monsters while trying to go on a date with your girlfriend." Percy told us.  
Wow. That's weird, but they're really lucky they're alive.

Everyone had trained for the rest of the week with the demigods. Then we decided to go back to Mt. Olympus.  
"What do we ask them?" Damien asked.  
We were standing right out side of Olympus figuring out what to say.  
"We should let Zoey talk to them. They seemed to act like she was a goddess. Well, they were kind of nice." Aphrodite mentioned.  
"We'll go too." Thalia motioned to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and herself.  
Everyone nodded. "You guys stay here." I told them.  
Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I walked into Olympus. "So you're back." Dionysus muttered.  
Nobody said anything. Finally, Hades broke the silence. "Nico, it's nice to see you again."  
"We just talked yesterday." Nico responded.  
"Yeah, but-" Hades started.  
"Welcome back." Athena smiled.  
"Thank you." I said before Nico could say anything to Hades. "The demons will ruin the world. Suck the life force out of it." I turned directly to Artemis. "All the animals will die." She gasped like I'd stabbed a puppy.  
"No one will survive. Not even the demigods or gods." Annabeth added for good measure.  
"So, again, I ask for your help. All of your help." I looked each god and goddess in the eyes.  
"We'll help. Only because of who you are." Zeus said and Hera hit him. He sighed. "And because we don't want anyone to die."  
"Zoey Redbird, do you know how special you are?" Poseidon asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, Lord Poseidon, I know how special I am. I've saved human kind once and I could do it again. Besides, I've got Nyx to back me up 100%." I said with a smile. And Desdemona in my head. I thought to myself.  
"The girl speaks the truth." Hestia spoke up from her hearth. She looked like a little girl.  
My heart squeezed, remembering Rosemary. At least she's OK and with Lenobia.  
"_Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good." _I repeated what Nyx had told me the day I was Marked. But why did I say it in a trance?  
I stumbled and that movement made all the Olympians get out of their seats. Percy caught me before I fell on my butt... Again. "Sorry... Sorry..." I said and regained my balance, calling Spirit to strengthen me.  
"What just happened?" Hermes asked.  
Annabeth beat me to the explanation. She explained what we had told them about. None of the Olympians interrupted while she explained. Which means they actually did care what happened to the earth.  
"I see. Well, go on your little quest. We will do what we can." Zeus told us.  
"Thank you." I put my fist over my heart and bowed.  
They returned the gesture obviously they knew what it meant. Wow. The _Olympians _just bowed to me. That's got to be the most honor someone could get. Then all of them got up and left. I still stood there, astonished. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy had to drag me out of Olympus. I should have told them not to because Stark was freaking out. _  
Why do you get respect from the gods? I tried and I never got a single good luck. Not even from Hades! _Desdemona screamed in my head.  
Goddess, she's temperamental. Stark should be worried now. I crumpled to the floor in pain. Desdemona was messing with my limbs and nerves. "Stop it!" I screamed.  
_Make me. Oh, wait. That's right, you can't. You have to save the world. _Desdemona's laugh was still ringing in my head when I got control of my body again.  
"That must really suck." Erin said and Shaunee nodded.  
"It does. Especially when she's jealous."  
"Jealous?" Stark asked as he helped me off the ground.  
I looked at Thalia and Annabeth to explain. Thalia beat her too it.  
"The gods bowed respectfully to her before they got up and left."  
My circle, Aphrodite, Darius, and Guardian stared open mouthed at me. "Yeah, that's why they dragged me out."  
"I'd be jealous too." Stevie Rae told me. "You must be extremely special to them."

Screams filled the streets when we got out of the Empire state. We grabbed shields and weapons out of the truck we came in. Percy got out Riptide, Annabeth her dagger, Thalia her bow and arrows, and Nico his sword. When I say there was about a 500 foot scaly demon, I'm not kidding. It was coming right at us. Argus drove the car away so it wouldn't get smashed.  
"Stand your ground!" Thalia yelled over the screams.  
The demon came at us and we slashed cuts into its skin. That didn't work very well, but it made it bleed a little. Its cuts oozed blue goo. It was pretty gross. I'm surprised Aphrodite didn't say anything. As we fought, we moved as one. Percy got Blackjack to come and fly Percy to the demon's face. When Percy got there, he stabbed it in the eye with Riptide. I called on Air to lift me up to its face. I dug my sword into the back of the demon's head, causing it to collapse. Percy and I stayed in the sky. Everyone below got out of the line of death. No one got hurt. Thank the goddess. Percy and I high-five each other and carefully get back to the ground.  
"That was awesome!" Nico exclaimed.  
"How many demons do you think are in New York?" Darius asked.  
"Maybe a bunch of smaller ones and one gigantic one." I suggested.  
"Maybe." Annabeth didn't seem to sure.  
Turns out I was right. There was one gigantic one and about a dozen smaller ones. After we killed all of them, Argus came back, and we made our way back to Tulsa, killing any demons we see on the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Zoey**

You'd think being me would be awesome, but no. Just... no. I had five mental attacks while I was fighting Desdemona's little demon spawns. Stark almost died four of those times. And the fifth time? Well, I'm in the middle of that right now.  
"Zoey!" I heard him yell.  
I'm getting really pissed at Desdemona. She's going to get my really hot Guardian boyfriend killed! I fought back and was able to stand back up before Stark almost got killed... Again. I grabbed my sword and staggered a little, but I ignored that. The twelve of us stood back to back while the demons where coming at us. I missed the demon by an inch and my arm was cut.  
"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.  
My sword clashed against it's sharp and probably poisonous tail. The demon was an orange color and looked like a chameleon, but with a scorpion like tail. I could hear the clashes of the swords and tails. We made it to Tulsa, but it's overrode with demons. I should have guessed that it was, I mean, their goddess was here.  
"Zoey, I think they're getting tired!" Damien yelled.  
"I think we're getting tired." I mumbled.  
Thalia, who was next to me, laughed. "That's true too."  
"Thought so." Nico commented.  
I was finally able to stab the demon through the heart. If it had one. Damien was right, they were getting tired. One by one each of my friends killed the demons. We all sighed and sat down in the blue blood that oozed from their "hearts". Aphrodite didn't complain once. A new record.  
"Finally." Stark sat down next to me and brushed some hair out of my face.  
Percy and Annabeth were holding hands when they stood in front of us to say something. "We are getting closer to California each day. We've had great help from the gods since we left New York and we are very thankful for that." Annabeth said and thunder boomed overhead.  
I smiled, laid my head on Stark's shoulder, and closed my eyes. We haven't been able to rest for so long. Everyone was cut up and probably poisoned.  
"Were they poisonous?" Erin asked.  
"We're pretty sure they were poisonous." Percy grinned.  
"Well thanks for letting us know." Nico rolled his eyes.  
"Couldn't you have just called some dead people?" Shaunee sounded irritated.  
"Now that I think about it... Yeah, I could have." Nico stuck his tongue out.  
"I do not care if you are younger then me and your father is Hades. I will literally strangle you." Erin threatened.  
"Ohhh I'm so scared!" Nico pretended to be a scared little girl.  
Shaunee and Erin called their elements to them and narrowed their eyes. "Do. Not. Mess. With. Us." They said and almost scared Nico poopless.  
Yes, that is a word... It is my word. I laughed at them. Trying to scare the child of Hades with Fire and Water? Not going to happen. Then things got serious when Nico pulled out his sword and the three of them stood up.  
"Uh, I don't think that's necessary!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.  
"Why not?" Percy asked stupidly.  
Which, might I add, he did earn a slap upside the head from Annabeth. Stark snickered and I narrowed my eyes at him. He stopped abruptly. I smirked at him.  
"Z, you are really scary." Stevie Rae said, coming out of nowhere.  
"Where'd you come from?" I asked skeptically.  
"The Depot. Just wanted to check on my fledglings and Rephaim." She answered nonchalantly.  
"They went back to the Depot?" Damien asks.  
Stevie Rae nods. "They had to."  
"I'm not even going to ask." Thalia commented.  
"Yeah, better not." Stark told her.  
Stark stands up and then gives me a hand. I accept it and stand. Everyone's butts are blue with blood, so I laugh. "What's so funny?" Stark asks but then he sees it too and starts laughing.  
Then everyone sees the blood and laughs along with us. It's great how one minute we could be ready to kill each other and then we're all laughing like we're best friends.  
"Should we keep going or stay a night at the House of Night?" I ask them.  
"We should keep going and sleep in the van." Thalia said.  
"Yeah, we don't have much time. You're getting worse by the day." Annabeth looked at me worriedly.  
_Your death will come very soon. Then I will take over your body and live forever! _Desdemona's laugh rung in my ears for a few seconds.  
"She says I'm going to die." I announce and look at Aphrodite.  
Her blond hair had patches of dried blood and her pink clothes were now blue. Everyone started protesting.  
"You can't die!" Erin's eyes were wide.  
"That's impossible! You have the gods on your side!" Damien started tearing up.  
I cut everyone off. "Aphrodite, tell them."  
Everyone looked at her. "Well?" Stevie Rae stared at her.  
Aphrodite took a deep breath before talking. " After we kill all of the demons, Z and Desdemona fought mentally. She died. Or, well, she fell to the floor in pain. I couldn't see what happened after that."  
"Z? How long have you known?" Stark looked at me questioningly.  
"Since Aphrodite and I talked at Camp Half-Blood." I sighed.  
"And you didn't want to tell us?" Darius looked kind of mad.  
"I forgot." I admitted.  
"How could you forget something like that?" Percy asked astonished.  
"Well, er, I don't know! Ask the damn goddess in my head!" I snapped.  
I saw the hurt in everyone's eyes. I should have apologized, but I couldn't.  
"Well," Stark started, "we should get going. Before you die... Again."


	17. Chapter 17

**wow 17 chapters... I'm doin gooooood lol... You're all probably wondering what is going on with the trance thing, well, somethings going to happen**

**Zoey**

Stark and I were sitting in the way back of the van so we could talk.  
"Stark, I-I'm sorry. I should't have gotten so mad. Desdemona has been getting to me and I just... just couldn't take all of the bickering. Not everything's about me. Or at least it shouldn't be. There are more important things to worry about."  
Stark looked sad. "Don't say that. You're important to all of us. Even the gods and demigods. They get that. That's why they're not mad. You're Nyx's High Priestess, her eyes and ears."  
I stifle a sigh. This is going to be so hard. When I die, I don't know what Stark's going to do. I lay my head on Stark's shoulder.  
"What are you going to do when I die?" I whisper.  
Stark stiffens. "Don't talk like that. You're not going to die. You are strong enough to kill her once and for all."  
"It will probably happen in California." I mention and instantly wish I didn't.  
"Z, you're not going to die with me around. I am your Guardian and you are my queen. I will do anything to protect you, even if it's out of my reach."  
Well, that's nice to know. "You're the best Guardian in the world." I smile.  
_I can't wait for him to be _my _Guardian. _I could sense Desdemona's smile.  
This time, I stiffen. Stark having to be her Guardian? Can that even happen? Stark feels me stiffen and looks at me questioningly. _Desdemona, _I mouth. He shakes his head sadly. How long is this going to go on?

The ride to California was a quiet one. It's like the monsters and demons didn't want to bother us now. Save us for California. I wish they hadn't. The demons and monsters that were waiting for us made me want to jump off Mt. Olympus. Everyone was fighting when Desdemona decided to fight. My soul was pulled into my mind. Desdemona was waiting in a meadow, wearing a black dress with a low neckline. Her auburn hair blowing in the wind.  
"When we are finished here, I will appear in the real world for about a minute and then take my rightful place as you. Over time your body will become mine and so will Stark." Desdemona smiled and inched closer.  
"No, when we are finished here, you will be gone and I will be my normal self again."  
"I don't think so."  
A sword appeared in her hand and she cut my arm.  
"That's not fair!" I called the elements to me and shot Desdemona with Fire.  
She dodged easily and cut my other arm. I healed it with Water and threw her back with Air. She screamed in frustration and came at me again. I jumped to the side and rose into the sky. The Earth rose with me and Desdemona leaped up. I sighed and shot her with Water and Fire. This time, I didn't miss. She flew backwards and fell from the little Earth that rose. I was about to kill her, but then the elements disappeared. Desdemona started laughing.  
"Did you think I would let you kill me?" She asked sweetly.  
She sickens me. "Yes, actually I thought you'd just leave my head." I told her sarcastically and jumped down to her.  
"I didn't think it would be this easy!' She smiled triumphantly.  
"What-" A sharp pain shot through my abdomen.  
I looked down and saw Desdemona's sword in my stomach. The meadow wavered and soon I was back with everyone else. They were staring wide-eyed at me. I was still clutching my abdomen when Desdemona appeared. I could feel the tears down my face as she took the sword and plunged it through my heart. Stark's scream of my name was the last thing I heard before I was out. Dead probably. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Well, except for the stabbing part. Nyx appeared suddenly in front of me.  
"I'm dead aren't I?" I frowned.  
"Not exactly, my daughter. It's is something better then death." Nyx caressed my face in her hands.  
"What about Stark? And what could be better then death?"  
"No time for questions. Go be with your friends." She kissed my forehead just like she did the day I was Marked. "See you soon." She whispered and I opened my eyes.  
"Z?" Stevie Rae's voice filled my head.  
"W-where am I?" My head and stomach hurt like hell.  
"Olympus. They did the best they could." She choked up.  
I thought Nyx said I wasn't dying! Where is Stark?  
"Stark?" I whispered, my vision finally being able to be deciphered.  
My circle was standing over me and they were all crying.  
"H-he's over there." Damien pointed over to the wall.  
I turned my head slightly to find Stark with his head in his hands. He looked up. His face was streaked with tears.  
"I'm OK." I whispered.  
"Actually you're not." Hades's voice echoed in the quiet room.  
I began to stand up but Erin and Shaunee held me down. I forced harder and they finally gave in. They helped me sit up and I began screaming in pain, but it wasn't a bad pain. It was more like a tingling sensation around my ankles and wrapping around my legs.  
"Z!" Everyone gasped.  
I looked down at my legs. My legs were wrapped in the same rune design as my other tattoos. It made my ankles look like they had ankle bracelets on.  
"Looks like Nyx was right." Aphrodite and I said at the same time.  
"Zoey Redbird, we have a proposition for you." Zeus said, silencing everyone.

**Should have made fighting more interesting but couldn't think of anything... sorry**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is going to be extremely shocking...besides she did it for a reason**

**Zoey**

"W-what kind of proposition?" I asked.  
"We would like you to join us on Mt. Olympus." Zeus prompted.  
"Your Guardian may join you, of course." Hera assured me.  
I didn't know what to say and that was exactly what I told them.  
"I-I don't know what to say. What about my friends?"  
"We will give you the choice of joining us on Mt. Olympus and having your friends turned immortal, or going back to the House of Night to live a semi-normal life." Poseidon told me.  
We are all sort of immortal already. Unless we die and I really don't want to chance that. I looked at Stark and then at Aphrodite. She was human but not a normal human. She'd probably want to stay pretty and live as long as Darius.  
"I don't know." I admitted.  
"Maybe Nyx can help you choose." Athena smiled and the _real _Nyx appeared.  
She wasn't a ghost either. She was actually standing in front of me.  
"My daughter, you have done so much for everyone. It is time you had your happiness. Accept their offer and you and your friends can live peacefully. You can all do what you have dreamed or all of you can stay on Olympus. It is your decision, but choose wisely. You will be called on every now and then to help Percy and his friends save the world." She smiled at me.  
"If it's OK with you Nyx, then I'll accept ." Cheers erupted around me.  
Nyx took my hands and I started to glow. Like literally glow a gold color. It was over in a matter of seconds and I felt stronger.  
"It is done. You will continue to be my eyes and ears on Olympus. I have to go now, but take care. All of you." She looked at my friends and they started glowing too.  
I laughed cheerfully as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I watched them turn immortal. The four of them were smiling and cheering. _He had once been offered the same thing, but because of Annabeth he stayed a demigod. _Nyx's voice rang through my head.  
He must have done something really great to have been offered immortality.  
"Stark?" I whispered.  
When the glowing stopped all of them were smiling. Aphrodite grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.  
"Why did you accept?"  
"I needed some peace and quiet." I lied.  
She twisted my arm. "_Really_ accept, Z?"  
"You." Was all I said and she hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you so much. Now I can be with Darius forever and not age one bit!"  
I laughed at her insecurity. She'll never change will she? We walked back to everyone and Stark kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
"Get a room!" Hermes scoffed.  
I giggled when Aphrodite, the Love goddess, commented. "They're so cute!" She squealed.  
I started to pull away because I felt about a dozen pairs of eyes on me, but Stark pulled me back and kissed me again. I was blushing hard when he pulled away and grabbed my hand. The gods chuckled and then continued chatting with each other. We waved good bye, said 'See ya later', and made our way back to Camp Half-Blood.

"So you're a goddess now." Chiron was waiting for us on Half-Blood Hill.  
"Yeah, I guess." I grinned.  
"Great to have you aboard." He shook my hand and turned to Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico. "You four are needed in the arena. Ms. O'Leary had... uh, an accident."  
"Percy's job!" Thalia and Nico shouted and ran off.  
"I'll help you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth took his hand and they walked off.  
"Thanks, Wise Girl." He stopped and kissed her.  
I laughed lightly and they continued walking.  
"So, Zoey, why are you eight here? Shouldn't you be on Olympus?"  
"Actually, I thought we could stay and train for a while before going back to Olympus. If that's OK, of course."  
"Of course, it's OK. We will have Annabeth build a cabin for all of you to stay in. For now, you can help Annabeth and Percy with Ms. O'Leary."  
I laughed nervously. Who's Ms. O'Leary? Chiron trotted, if that's what you would properly call it because he's half human, away.  
"Well, guys w-" Everyone was gone except, well, Stark.  
I face palmed mentally and we walked in the direction of the arena.  
When we arrived, I found out who Ms. O'Leary was and what her "accident" was. When Chiron had said accident I thought he meant crap, but no. The whole arena was in flames. Campers were running around frantically trying to put them out. Annabeth was trying to calm Ms. O'Leary down while Percy was shooting water at the flames.  
"Go help Annabeth." I told Stark.  
He nodded and ran over to her. I ran over to Percy and called Water to me. We hosed down the arena and the flames finally went out. It took awhile but they did go out.  
"Thanks." Percy told me.  
"No problem. Anything to help my friends." I smiled and we walked over to Annabeth and Stark, who were still trying to calm down an antsy hell hound.  
Percy jogged to Ms. O'Leary and whispered something to her. Whatever he said to her got her to calm down totally.  
"Grover!" Percy called.  
A satyr came, uh trotting?, over.  
"Meet Zoey and Stark. They are now immortal." Annabeth introduced us.  
"Now immortal? What's that supposed to me-" He probably saw the tattoos. "Y-you're Nyx's children."  
"Well, I'm actually her eyes and ears. He's a child."  
Percy and Annabeth laughed and Stark glared at me. I giggled nervously and pecked his cheek.

**Sorry for the semi short chap. or, well, the ending lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Zoey**

"You're lucky I love you." Stark chuckles.  
"_I'm _lucky? You're lucky you even have me." I stick my tongue out at him.  
"Awwww they're flirting!" The Love goddess suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
I jumped and turned to face her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Came to get the new goddess, of course. Well, the lovebirds anyway."  
"Why?"  
"We need you to find someone for us."  
"Who?"  
"You wouldn't know him, but Grover. He's Percy and Annabeth's friend."  
"What happened to Grover?" Percy asked.  
"Well, the gods had him do a quest and he got very lost."  
"Lost? Where?" Annabeth looked sort of worried.  
"That I cannot tell you."  
"Then why would you need us to find him?" I was starting to get annoyed.  
"Because only friends of his can find him. Percabeth has to help you. Four people on this quest only." Aphrodite smiled and vanished.  
"Why do you think only four people are allowed on this quest?" I asked Annabeth.  
"Whatever it is, it can't be good if it's coming from the gods. I don't think that all of the gods know about this. If they did, they would have sent Hermes instead of Aphrodite."  
"Annabeth's right. If all the gods were working together, they would have sent Hermes." Percy scratched his head.

**Aphrodite (Love goddess) POV**

"You didn't tell Zoey about Rosemary!" A voice screeched.  
"I-I must have forgotten!" Aphrodite had a frightened look in her eyes.  
"One does not forget what they are commanded to do. Maybe you would forget because you're the goddess of Love and they're in _love_." The voice sounded annoyed.  
Who is this person? Aphrodite thought to herself. They said they would hurt Percabeth and Zark! She was determined to not let it happen.  
"Now leave. I will wait while I keep hold of their precious friends." The voice laughed darkly.  
Aphrodite got out as quickly as she could. This "voice" had come to her in her sleep threatening to hurt Zark and Percabeth. It said, ' Sweet, goddess, help me lure Zoey, Annabeth, Stark, and Percy to the pits of Tartarus. If you don't help I promise I'll hurt them.' Creepy, right? She wished she didn't have to, but they'll get hurt. Maybe she could warn them. Yes! That's exactly what she'll do. Aphrodite walked swiftly into her brother Apollo's room.  
"Apollo, you have to help me." She said after she closed the door.  
"What has happened?" Apollo came walking around the corner of his bedroom.  
"Someone has contacted me and threatened my two favorite couples! I didn't know what to do so I listened. You need to help me warn them!" said Aphrodite.  
"Anything to help our new goddess survive. Let me grab something that will help put a prophecy into Rachel's mind." In a matter of seconds, Apollo was walking back out with scrolls. "These will help us. Let's get started."

**Zoey**

The four of us were walking to the Big House to ask for a quest. Even though I'm a goddess, I have to ask Chiron if I can take these two. I knocked on the door and a tall, skinny girl with messy red hair, dressed in ripped jeans and a shaggy T-shirt answered it.  
"Who are they? They're not supposed to be here." She stared right at me.  
"She's a goddess." Annabeth said stubbornly.  
I take it that these two are not very friendly. The girl straightened and put on a fake smile.  
"I'm Zoey Redbird and this is Stark."  
"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the Oracle."  
Suddenly there was green mist and her eyes started glowing.  
"_The Pit is at its deepest,  
Be forewarned,  
Darkness is rising and your friends are in danger,  
Don't be fooled though,  
You will be gravely_ injured."  
"That was, uh, interesting."  
"Did I say something?"  
"Prophecy. Does that mean we're going to Tartarus?" Percy turned to Annabeth.  
"I guess it is. So, let's go to Hades. Thanks Rachel!" Annabeth waved and jogged off with us following quickly behind.

Stark and I discovered that we could transport ourselves to the Underworld. Yeah, we learned the hard way. We were flying when we kinda transported the four of us to the Underworld.  
"Hello, Hades." I smiled sheepishly.  
How did we get here?  
"What are you doing here?" Hades voice boomed around us.  
"Well, you see, we kinda transported here. We're here to save Grover." I laughed nervously.  
"And you think I have him?"  
"Well, no. He's by Tartarus."  
"And how would you know this? I don't even know this."  
"Oh, then may we go see?"  
"Fine, _goddess._" He mumbled.  
I let Annabeth and Percy lead the way since they've been here before. Nico was playing fetch with Cerberus, but not with a stick, a red rubber ball. They let us by and we headed towards Tartarus.

**Mystery POV**

"They're here!" The voice said excitingly.  
"Why would Grover be over here?" Zoey's muffled voice asked.  
"Because of me." The voice laughed.  
"Who are you?" Stark looked over the edge.  
"Ah I don't know."  
"How don't you know your own name?"  
"Why don't you know me, Stark?"  
"Why would I-"  
The "voice" decided to come up from Tartarus. How? They do not know.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I've had a lot on my mind so it wasn't as good. Yes, Zark because I don't know what to call them... And BTW as you can see, I'm not good with "prophecies"... Lol oh well**


	20. Chapter 20

**Zoey (won't stop this POV until it says another name)**

The woman had long brown hair and was dressed in a silvery gown, an embroidered veil, garlands and an ornate crown of silver. She smiled at me.  
"Hello, Zoey. I've been waiting for you."  
"What the fuck do you mean you've been waiting for her?" Stark was angry.  
Suddenly, Stark flew backwards, hit his head against the wall, and went unconscious.  
"Stark!" I was about to run over to help him, but the lady put her arm in my way.  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"What do you want?" I asked stubbornly.  
"To find my box. I need you to find it and bring it to me."  
"P-pandora?" Annabeth squinted.  
"Yes, child. It is I, Pandora. You may have your friends back, but I need you two girls to get the box."  
"But we need to go with them." Percy argued.  
"No men are allowed beyond Artemis's borders. No matter who you are."  
"Artemis? Where is this box of yours?" I asked skeptical.  
"You have to talk to Artemis. I entrusted her with it and now I need it back."  
"Why can't you get it yourself?" Annabeth looked unconvinced.  
"She told me that if I came to get it she'd never give it to me. You may have Grover and Rosemary back. Bring Rosemary back to Lenobia, will you?"  
"But-" I started, but Pandora cut me off.  
"Your deadline is a week from now. Good luck." She smiled and vanished.  
"Help me with Stark." I told Percy.  
I grabbed one arm, he grabbed the other, and we hoisted him up. We made out way back to Nico and he took my place carrying Stark.  
"Thanks." I muttered. "I guess we'll see you guys in a week. Tell Stark I love him."  
"Will do. Bye, Wise Girl." Percy kissed Annabeth and walked off.  
"Olympus?" I asked.  
She nodded. "I think it's time we visited my dad."  
"Where does he live?"  
"San Francisco."

Now, I wouldn't say we stole a car, but we did borrow it. We promised we'd bring it back later. Did they believe us? No. We took it anyway and, might I add, it was hilarious watching them chase us.  
"Go left!" Annabeth shouted and I took a left onto another street.  
While Annabeth was shouting which direction to turn, I saw blacks cars on our tail.  
"They're in cars now!" I frown, flabbergasted.  
"We're almost there. Just take a right over here and pull into the first driveway."  
I did as she said and the black cars filed in the street. What did they do? Call the FBI?  
"Take the car!" Someone shouted and another jumped out of the back of one car.  
They climbed into the car and drove it out of the driveway. I smiled sheepishly. Oops.  
"We said we would return it." I muttered.  
Nobody answered. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door. Annabeth knocked on the door. Seconds passed before it opened.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Hi, Mrs. Chase. Is dad home?" Annabeth walked right in and looked around.  
Two boys came running up to her. "Hi, Annabeth!"  
"Not now." She pushed passed them and run up the steps.  
I would have done the same thing. We're in a hurry.  
"Well, yes, but he can't be bothered. And who are you? Are you one of her friends."  
"Uh... Yeah, but we're in a really big hurry. So, if you'll excuse me." I ran up the steps following Annabeth.  
"Hi, dad." I heard the smile in her voice.  
"Annabeth!" Mr. Chase said as I walked into the room. "Who's this?"  
"That's Zoey Redbird. We're on a quest and we really need some help getting to Tulsa. Do you think you could help us?"  
"Anything to help." Mr. Chase walked out of the room quickly.  
When he came back, he had a set of keys. He handed them to Annabeth.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Good luck." He kissed her forehead and went back to work.  
Annabeth grabbed my hand and we ran outside. There was a helicopter waiting for us. We climbed in and Annabeth started it up.  
"Do you know how to fly one of these things?" I asked.  
"No, but how hard could it be? I've read about how to use them, though." She grinned at me.  
"Uh, Annabeth, I don't think that counts."  
"Too late." She laughed and I realized we were in the air.  
I grabbed onto the seat. She's going to get us killed. Through the torture of flying, the ride was quite but quick. You're probably wondering where Rosemary is. Well, she's in the helicopter with us. Somehow she appeared in there when we climbed in. Annabeth got us on the ground safely and I helped Rosemary out. We were right outside of the House of Night. Wow. Several hours in a helicopter worked out well.  
"Rosemary, you can get to Lenobia without any trouble right?" I was kneeling so I could be eye level.  
"Yes." She gave me a quick, sweet smile.  
"Tell Lenobia I said hi."  
"No problem."  
We watched Rosemary go through the gate and once we heard it close, we walked back to the helicopter.  
"Wait a minute. Why are we going to Olympus? Shouldn't Artemis be with her Hunters?" I looked at Annabeth strangely.  
She face palmed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Don't strain yourself. Does Thalia have a cell phone?"  
"Yes, just let me call her. You have a cell?"  
I gave her my cell and she called Thalia. It turns out that the Hunters were going through Tulsa. Who knows why, but it was our lucky day. We didn't have to go hunting for the Hunters. (Heehees. Stupid pun.)

**So I tried to do better... And make the quest longer. Hopefully be at least 8-10 chapters long. PREDICTIONS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been reading Hidden, doing a million projects, and working on my book... So here ya go**

"Hi Zoey." Thalia waved as we came into view.

"Greetings Zoey." A little girl, about twelve, with auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon smiled at me.  
"Artemis?" I asked, befuddled.  
"How did you know? I like to be the same age as most of my Hunters. It is only fair."  
"Your eyes. I can't forget them." I grinned.  
The Olympians are so nice. Well, except Mr. D and Ares. They could be nice at times, but not most of the time.  
"Hm, well, I will remember that." She laughed a musical laugh. "So what are you two doing here?"  
"Well, you see, we need to get Pandora's box. Can you tell us where you hid it?" Annabeth asked.  
"Pandora? Did she ask you to get it for her?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
Artemis sighed. "Alright, Zoey, but don't say I didn't warn you. Her box is very powerful and it's holding the most powerful monsters in the world. Come with me."  
Annabeth, Thalia, and I followed Artemis into a silver tent.  
"You must go to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. I know that you're a goddess, Zoey, but you may have an exception considering you're not like other gods or goddesses. The box is hidden somewhere in the ice. That is all I know. Please be careful."  
"We will. Thank you, Artemis."  
"We should be seeing you on Mt. Olympus soon, right?" Artemis asked before we got out of the tent.  
"Soon. As soon as Annabeth and I are done with this quest." Annabeth and I wave and walk out of the tent with Thalia.  
"Make sure you're at Mt. Olympus with Artemis... I just realized what is one week from now. The Summer solstice."  
Thalia face palmed. "I can't believe I forgot!"  
"Why does Pandora want the box before the Summer solstice?" I asked.  
"Who knows. Zoey, since you're a Vampyre, the thing you do with the elements may work in Alaska." Thalia suggested.  
I shrugged. "We should get going."  
"Yeah, we should." We both said good bye to Thalia and walked back to the helicopter.  
Or at least, where it was because there was no helicopter in sight. Annabeth started looking around to see if we were in the right spot, while I talked to Kramisha, who had another poem. Where she came from? I don't know.  
" I gots it last night. We doesn't know what it means."  
"Ever heard of proper English?" Aphrodite came out of no where.  
"Where did you guys come from?"  
"Darius and I flew back to the House of Night early. We decided to check on everyone for Stevie Bumpkin Rae."  
"Oh, well, that explains it. So what were you saying Kramisha?"  
"Pandora's gonna bring bad into the world with that box."  
"How do you know it's actually Pandora?" Aphrodite asked.  
"She certainly looked like Pandora. Besides, how could it not be?" Annabeth joined us after giving up the search.  
"Listen to the poem." Aphrodite turned to Kramisha and Kramisha handed her a piece of paper.  
" The first mortal women is not who she seems,  
Blood and sacrifice, the world will fall.  
Be aware of who you trust,  
All of you, fight you must."  
"That didn't make any sense." Annabeth looked confused.  
"Yoda style, much?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, we need to get to Alaska. See you guys in a week."

I wouldn't have mind hitchhiking to Alaska, but with all the people these days it's just to wrong. Annabeth and I took the train all the way to Alaska. It took a very long time to get there...

**o my gods'... I've got writers block! Errrr... I would totally make this longer but I cnt think or type... I'm super sorry... *face palm***


	22. Authors note

**Spoilers! Do not read if you haven't read hidden! **

I finally finished Hidden... I absolutely hate Erin! O my goddess how could she? That good for nothing little slut... Sorry for my ranting... But it's true and I think that Nyx gave Shaylin Water for her to hold just like she did with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae... Or not... and Shaylin now manifests Water! I hope so because as much as I loved the Twins being together, I absolutely hate Erin on her own. She's such a slutty bitch! Worse than Aphrodite and that's saying something. But Aphrodite is one of my favorite characters... She's awesome xD I want ur predictions for the next book... What about Neferet? Aurox? Heath? Stark? Z? I'm going crazy right now! What about skank Erin? Doesn't sound as good as skank Kayla but still lol I hope i said that correctly... O well

**I will start typing chapter 22 but I don't think I'll be typing it much longer... I'm drawing a blank for it and it's messing with my head... sigh**


	23. Chapter 22

**Stark**

"Did Pandora act a little weirdly?" Percy asked Stark as they walked about Olympus.  
"Yes, I was thinking that as I flew back." He chuckled.  
A high pitch scream rang out through Olympus.  
"This can't be good." Stark sighed.  
The two boys ran to a room that was full of pink... everything. _Our_ Aphrodite was on the floor, crying red tears.  
"Aphrodite?" Stark cautiously walked over to Aphrodite and Darius.  
"I-it's Zoey! Desdemona. I know how she plans to kill Zoey!" Aphrodite sobbed.  
"How?"  
"The box! Pandora's fucking box! Desdemona made herself look like Pandora so she could get Z and Annabeth to think they were getting the box for Pandora."  
"We need to get to them before they get the box."  
"We can't. Percy can. They're in Alaska. Zoey was only allowed there because she's a special Vampyre who can manifest all five elements."  
"Percy?" Stark turned to him.  
Of course Percy would go right? It is his girlfriend that's in danger too.  
"Of course, man. Why can't Stark come along? I mean, he is an immortal Vampyre too. He can't miss a target right?"  
Stark's eyes darkened, thinking of what happened to Will. Remember what Z said. He kept repeating the same thing over and over. Stark nodded anyway.  
"You can try." Aphrodite shrugged. "We're coming too and we _do not _tell the nerd herd about this. Understand?"  
"Absolutely." Stark and Percy nodded at the bloody eyed girl.  
"We'll leave in ten minutes. Darius, can you get me some red wine? No cheap stuff, either."  
"Anything, my love." Darius kissed her hand and walked out of the room.  
"How are we getting there?" Stark turned to Percy.  
"Blackjack." He smiled.  
Should he be scared? Maybe.

After the ten minutes were up, the four of them made their way back to Camp Half Blood. They basically ran to the stables.  
"Blackjack, Guido, Porkpie!" Percy whistled.  
A fully black Pegasus came striding towards them followed by two light gray, almost white, Pegasi.  
"Stark, Darius, Aphrodite meet Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie." Percy chuckled.  
"What?" Aphrodite stared blankly at him.  
"Their thoughts." Percy looked like he wanted to fall down and laugh hysterically.  
"What the fuck are they saying?" Aphrodite sneered.  
"That you're _really _hot." Percy stretched the word.  
Aphrodite looked disgusted. Stark snickered and Darius grinned at the look on Aphrodite's face.  
"Go to hell, Stark."  
"Been there. Done that." Aphrodite looked at him questioningly and he shut his mouth. "We should really get going."  
"Well, no duh Sherlock. Let's go."  
Percy climbed on Blackjack while Stark climbed onto Porkpie. Darius helped Aphrodite onto Guido then climbed on himself. They were flying until they reached somewhere in Canada.  
"Thanks guys. You can take a break." Percy smiled. "Of course, you can have some sugar cubes."  
Percy pulled out a handful of sugar cubes and fed each Pegasus.  
"We should really have someone stand guard. They're probably some Canadians around here so we have to be careful." Percy warned.  
"Canadians? Aren't they nice?"  
"Not the ones I'm talking about. These are giants."  
"Oh, well that's different."  
"I will stand guard first." Darius offered and Aphrodite just couldn't resist to stay up with him.  
Besides, Aphrodite was already sort of drunk. She'd just fall asleep anyway."I will stand guard first." Darius offered and Aphrodite just couldn't resist to stay up with him.  
Besides, Aphrodite was already sort of drunk. She'd just fall asleep anyway. Darius didn't refuse because he knew that it was no use fighting with her. After they set up camp, Stark couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Zoey and if she'd be all right. Stark relived Darius and Aphrodite of guarding duty early. She had to be all right. She just had to be.  
"Mornin'," Percy joined Stark, who was sitting by Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie.  
"What?" Morning?  
"It's morning. We'll be leaving soon, just after we get something to eat."  
"Oh, OK."  
How could that much time have passed? It felt like only an hour to Stark. Maybe because he'd been so focused on Zoey, he hadn't realized that the whole night had passed. Doesn't matter now. Now, he has to find Zoey.  
"What's for breakfast?" Stark asked.  
"Hmmm. I don't know. We'll grab something at a gas station." Percy got up and from what it looked like, asked Blackjack where the nearest gas station was. "Right down the road."  
"Wake Darius and tell him to watch over everything. We'll go get some food. Hopefully they'll sell wine." Stark really hoped they sold wine so they didn't have to stop anywhere so Aphrodite could get some.  
Percy did as he was told and came back so they could start walking. He wasn't kidding when he said that there was a gas station right down the road. They grabbed an "expensive" red wine and four subs, then walked quickly back to the little camp.  
"This is cheap, but wine is wine." Stark thought Aphrodite would put up more of an argument, but he guessed not.  
"Let's go stop Desdemona for good." They all climbed back onto the Pegasi and flew towards Alaska.  
It took them almost a day on fast Pegasi, but they made it. When they landed, they were instantly surrounded by monsters.

**Sorry for the semi short chapter but I have loads of ideas now xD Yay... Sorry that the quest won't last as long as I'd hoped, but whatever, right? Lol**


	24. Chapter 23

**Aphrodite **

Bow boy loaded his boy instantly, Percy uncapped Riptide, Darius pulled out a sword, and Aphrodite pulled out a dagger. A hydra came at them first. One head spewing fire while the others snapped at them. They dodged and slashed, but then Percy looked like he remembered something important.  
"Don't cut off their heads! They'll only grow back two at a time."  
"What do we do then?" Aphrodite was starting to get pissed.  
"Fire." Percy managed to pull some Greek fire in a pouch from the back pack.  
He looked like he'd gone crazy when he threw it at the hydra. The hydra exploded and green guts flew everywhere.  
"Ew!" Aphrodite complained.  
"Get over it. We still have more monsters to fight." Stark looked angry.  
No. What he really looked like was determined. Determined to find Zoey. His queen.  
"Stark! On your left!" Aphrodite shouted and possibly just saved his life.  
Darius protected her while she killed what she could. Percy was good at this. Fighting monsters. He must have done it a lot. They had to fight cyclopes, Draco Aionius, Empousai, giant crabs, giant scorpions, giant snakes, and hell hounds. It must have been hours that they were fighting because when all of the monsters were finally dead they were all sore.  
"W-we should really get going." Aphrodite managed.  
None of them were hurt, just sore. What's the harm? They probably only had to travel a few miles on the Pegasi to get to Alaska.  
"Fine, but we should really watch were we land." Percy laughed slightly.  
They all climbed back onto the Pegasi they were assigned to and took flight. Aphrodite loved the wind flowing through her hair and having her Warrior fly with her. What was going to happen when they found Z and Annabeth? Would they believe them? They had to. Aphrodite's visions never lie. She'd been walking around the Love goddess's room when she blacked out. Desdemona appeared and morphed into Pandora. Then it showed Pandora talking to Zoey, Stark, Percy, and Annabeth. That's when she knew it was a lie, but after they left to go get Pandora's box, Desdemona announced her plan for Zoey. Not only was she going to be pushed into Tartarus, but she was going to open Pandora's box and let all the bad back into the world. That's when she screamed and everyone came running to her. How could they have let this happen? Desdemona is supposed to be dead, but did she die when Z was almost killed? What had happened? Can Desdemona still control her? Is she laying low so Z doesn't suspect anything? She just didn't know. She stifled a sigh. _What is going on? Zoey is supposed to be a goddess and she's still being attacked. Nyx, please help us._

**Zoey**

Annabeth and I have been digging holes everywhere looking for this stinking box. We should have gotten better instructions. No offense Artemis!  
"We have been digging for hours. Can't we take a break?" I wiped the sweat from my forehead and leaned on the shovel.  
"We don't have much time." Annabeth rounded on me.  
I sighed and kept digging. She was right. We didn't have much time. Several days at the most. Could we find the box within several days? Probably not. We have too much ground to cover. I was digging furiously when the shovel hit something hard. I knelt and started digging with my hands. Annabeth joined me and we dug out the box. The wood looked, well, ancient. We placed the box on the ice beside us and sighed.  
"Hey, Annabeth, did you think anything was weird with Pandora? I mean, why was she by Tartarus?"  
Annabeth looked as confused as I felt. "I-I never thought about that. It was weird because she was never thrown into Tartarus."  
"Then who was-" I gasped at the realization.  
"Who was it?"  
"I think it was Desdemona. She's the only one that would make _us _get the box."  
"You're right. Oh gods!"  
"I should have realized it." I shook my head.  
"D-don't turn around." Annabeth warned.  
Did I listen? Of course not! I turned around and a couple of giants were standing behind me with spears pointed at us. I didn't scream. Even when they tied us to a pole. They began roasting a fire and that's when I screamed.  
"Stark!" I screamed even though he possibly couldn't hear me.  
He might feel my emotions but he won't get here in time. We'll be dead and he'll die sooner or later. How nice.

**StarK**

"Zoey?" Stark gasped.  
There was an orange light in the distance and suddenly he felt scared. A high pitched scream of Stark's name rang out around them. Stark loaded his bow and ran, followed by Percy, Darius, and Aphrodite.  
"Zoey!" He yelled.  
"Stark!" He heard he call back.  
"I didn't think that would work." Annabeth laughed.  
"Annabeth!" Percy shouted.  
"Percy!" She sounded extremely happy.  
The four of them ran to a sight they wished wasn't as bad. The two girls were tied to a pole, roasting over a fire surrounded by three giants. Why didn't Zoey just put out the fire? Was she too scared? The giants turned around and faced them.  
"Leave. We already have good meal. Goddess and demigod!" One giant jumped up and down in happiness.  
"I don't think so." Stark let go of the arrow and it flew right into the giants heart.  
It killed him instantly and the others fought off the other two. Stark ran to the girls, put out the fire, and got them down. Zoey kissed him and ran to help the others. Annabeth thanked him and ran to help Percy, who was not being held upside down by one of the giants. They fought and killed both of the giants. The two giants, like all the other monsters, turned into a bunch of dust and then disappeared. They all sat down on the ice and sighed.

**Zoey**

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"Aphrodite had a vision. Pandora is really Desdemona." Darius explained.  
"We just figured that out." I laughed.  
I was sitting on Stark's lap, cuddling up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.  
"Next time, we're coming." Stark whispered.  
"Always." I whispered back and closed my eyes.  
I don't know how I ended up in Stark's arms on a Pegasus, but I did and I have no idea where we're going.  
"Where're we going?" I asked sleepily.  
Stark chuckled. "Good morning. Or should I say good night. That doesn't even sound right, right now."  
I laughed at Stark's face. He looked really confused. I kissed him and sat upright. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
"I could really use a drink right now." He whispered into my ear.  
"Later." I smiled.

"What're we doing here?" I asked as we walked past Hades and Persephone.  
I waved and we continued walking.  
"Going to get rid of Desdemona once and for all." Stark answered.  
"This better work." I muttered.  
Desdemona stood in front of us looking like Pandora. "Where's the box?" She asked greedily.  
"Packed away somewhere safe." I answered.  
"Why?" She hissed.  
"Desdemona, why don't you show you're real form. You're not fooling anyone."  
"Fine, girl." Her eyes narrowed and she was back in her true form, looking like Neferet.  
Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, and Erin showed up seconds later. We took each other's hand and focused all of our energy on getting rid of her. A bright light erupted from us and shot at Desdemona. She was caught unaware and fell backwards into Tartarus. She was screaming, but after a second, there was nothing but the wind. Cheers erupted from around me, but I just sat down. I refused to move, so Stark picked me up and we went back to Olympus.

**I really didn't want Erin in here but I had already started it this way so whatever...**


	25. Chapter 24

**Zoey**

"Zoey, you have to talk to them." Stark whispered into my ear.  
I don't know what's going on. They probably think I'm sulking. I hope not. Why am I being so silent?  
"S-stark, I-I don't know why I'm being silent." I barely managed.  
"It's OK." He hugged me tightly.  
I couldn't talk anymore and it felt like every bone in my body was breaking, so I screamed in pain. It hurt so much!  
_If they do what I'm telling them, then Desdemona will be gone for good, daughter._  
Everyone grabbed each other's hands and stood in a circle around me. Is this like a freaking exorcism? Did Desdemona possess me or something? They started chanting three words in Greek. Be gone demon! Na fygei daimona! I screamed again and Stark looked like he wanted to scream out in pain with me. My bones felt like they were mending and Desdemona was leaving. After a few more chants, Desdemona appeared in a ghostly form above me.  
"Fine! I'm leaving and never coming back!" This time she disappeared for good and as soon as the circle broke, Stark ran to me.  
"Shit that hurt!" I shouted.  
"She just cussed!" Aphrodite started laughing.  
Why does everyone think it's funny when I cuss?  
"Well it did!"  
"At least she's gone now." Stark chuckled and hugged me.

**The end**

**you can think whatever you want. I'm bored because I didn't think this through... Lol oh well**


End file.
